Law or Physics
by HarvestEclispe31
Summary: Sky confronts issues with herself and her feelings with Jack gets more complicated. Chapter 2 Revised.WARNING LEMONS!
1. Highway to Hell

Disclaimer: Blue Bloods belongs to Melissa de la Cruz. I own nothing! This story is my own and my first ( I'm a fanfiction VIRGIN) so please be kind :) 

As much as I hated to I moved in with the Forces when we returned from Italy. The only good part was being able to see Jack everyday and have him close. I don't know why I feel so connected to him its like a beacon drawing me to him...his lush green eyes...his intoxicating scent that I want to wrap myself in like a blanket...his ever so tone body..."Umm his body" I thought.

"Care to share Ms. Van Alen" the teacher said

"Um...I...Sorry...What was the question?" I said

I was in chorus...daydreaming yet again how it would be to so close to him. Have his hands on my body and his kiss on my lips. I totally forgot about doing the assignment he set for us. "I see." said Mr. Olsen "Just start with warm-ups please". Mr Olsen was one of my favorite teachers. He was a short, plump man in his late forties with balding brown hair. He was the only teacher who seems to get me to focus.

Thank God this was my last class! I was so tired. Even though I moved in with the Forces Charles I was still able to train with Lawrence. Lawrence told him I should know how to protect myself and Charles agreed since in his words "She does need all the help she can get since she's only Half vampire" with a smugness about him. He still hates me for well just being born. Lawrence thought it a good idea with the silver bloods back but I think it has something to do with me living with Mimi."I'd rather take on the silver bloods than be anywhere near Mimi" I said. Lawrence just laughed.

Lawrence took my training up a notch. We are now working on my fighting skills along with everything else. For the last three weeks he has been teaching me different fighting styles: Ta-Kwon-do, kickboxing, fencing, even some yoga. He said the yoga would help me be more flexible plus it helps me relax. I wasn't that into it at first but it's not so bad. Actually I've gotten really good.

"You're a fast learner...I am so proud of you at least now I'll know you can protect yourself."

"I guess I just have good genes." I said smiling. I love when my grandfather is pleased and happy. I hate to have him worry for me.

"This will be our last Lesson...I have taught you everything I know but I still want you to practice on your own time and don't forget to feed regularly to keep your strength up."

"Does it have to be? I am just getting to know you. Please, you can come up with something┘." He cut me off mid-sentence and said, ⌠I love you to but school will be resuming from the winter break and you'll have your studies. Plus my lovely granddaughter you're ready"

It was getting late so I said my goodbyes and kissed him on his cheek. I went outside to check and see if my cab arrived when there he was waiting on me. And it was none other than Jack Force.


	2. Please Be Mine

Chapter 2

SPOV

Jack Force was waiting on me...on me. I couldn't believe it. I walked over to the car. "Hey," I said suddenly shy "what are you doing here?"

" I came to see how your training was and to see if you wanted to...I dunno do something." He said slightly blushing when he said it.

"Sure...What do you have in mind? I asked with my own ideas swimming in my head.

"Get in." He said with a smile that could melt even the coldest hearts.

We drove to the park. When we got out he took my hand. I smiled at him and he returned the smile. We walked to this little out of the way spot that overlooks the lake in the middle of the park. It was a dark night you couldn't even see the stars. The sky was black but you could still see clouds of grey every time lighting went through the sky and lit up the night but it wasn't raining yet. Not yet, we still had time. We sat in silence looking at the lighting and holding on to one another.

"Beautiful" I said slightly breathless as lighting tore through the sky. This would be the perfect ending to a date, I thought. Only this wasn't a date.

"Yeah, It is." but he wasn't looking at the sky. He was looking at me.

"Jack" I said blushing a bit "Is there a reason you brought me here?"

"Well I just wanted to...I just want to say" Then he kissed me. I have never been kissed that way before he was rough but gentle. He pulled away looked at me "I don't know...I can't explain it...I just never felt like this before." he said. "I know I should stay away from you for both our sakes. It's just I want you so badly...I want...Us"

"Us" I said sort of shell-shocked.

Jack slumped a bit and with his head lowered said "Sky...I have never known love like this till I met you." He looked at me with those beautiful green eyes and I noticed that he was crying.

"Jack, I feel the same way. But what about Mimi? You know your soul mate?" I asked already dreading the answer. He sighed deeply. "It's a different kind of love. I love her, I do but sometimes it feels forced. I feel like our past lives keep resurfacing and influencing now. I don't want to be with her just because I'm supposed to" He gave me a sad half smile. "With you I feel free. Like anything can happen. It's new and right." He smiled at me then kissed me again with such passion I almost started crying myself.

He laid me back on the ground never once breaking from our kiss. His hand rested on my thigh and the other on the side of my face. Jack broke from the kiss his face mere inches from mine. His breathing was hard "I Love You Sky...Let me show you". All I could do was nod. He removed his hand from my face only to replace it with his lips. Kissed me softly from my cheek down to my neck and towards my collarbone. I quivered from his touch and let out a soft moan. Slowly he began unbuttoning my shirt, I took the time to un-button his letting my hands roam over his chest and every part of skin I could touch. His lips moved to the top of my breast as he moved one hand and pulled the strap of my bra down letting the breast free. Using his tongue he licked around my nipple before he took all of my breast in his mouth sucking gently. I moaned loudly and arched my back loving the pleasure I was feeling. The hand on my thigh moved up under my skirt his fingers gliding on the outside of my panties of my womanhood. His pushed my panties to the side slowly touching my clit before one of his fingers entered me. I gasped and shook from the feeling. He removed his finger along with my panties and took off his pants and boxers. He positioned himself at my entrance letting the tip of his head rub up and down teasing me. Kissing my lips he whispered "I need you" unable to speak I grabbed his shoulders and bucked my hips up to his. Taking the hint he pushed his way through my virgin barrier making me scream. He stopped letting me get use to the feel of him inside me. His lips found my breast again and massaged the other with his free hand. I started to grind against him ready to continue. Every thrust was pure bliss and there were some awkward moments since it was my first time. I started to climax and was hit with an wave of pleasure through my entire body. After a few more thrust Jack reached his limit and released into me letting his juices flow.We made love for the first time under the lighting night sky and it was beautiful and felt oh so right. It was like our bodies knew each other and longed to be together. Almost like we were made to be this close. We drove home smiling like two kids in a candy shop who just got away with stealing a piece of chocolate and went in the door where Mimi was waiting. _Great she really knows how to ruin a good mood_ I thought. Jack let out a small laugh having heard my thoughts.

"Jack, father wants to see you...Now!" she said looking at me with such contempt it threw me back a bit.

"I'll see ya later." he said and kissed me on my cheek. Mimi looked at us and it almost looked like she was going to cry but instead she walked to her father study. I went upstairs and showered then got into my pajamas waiting on Jack.

"Father, you wanted to see me." Jack said as he entered the study. He sat down in one of the chairs. His father in front of him and Mimi right beside him. "Let's talk clearly Jack. The Committee has decided that with all the...events..." Charles still didn't admit anything about the silver bloods he just called everything that was going on "events" or "issues". "Well with things going on right now the Committee moved yours and Mimi's bonding up." He said matter of factually as if suddenly moving up old and sacred ceremony ahead of time was nothing.

"WHAT?!" Jack screamed.

"We need our strongest fighters Jack and when you and Mimi bond you will be the strongest we have." Charles said.

"But I don't love her...I Love" but he was cut off. "Jack you've known this is the way. Our way. You can't be with her." Charles said.

"We need you Jack...Our people need you...I need you" Mimi said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know." Jack said feeling defeated looking at his sister's sad face. "How much time do I have till...Charles answered "None. The bonding will take place tonight."

"Tonight!" Jack screamed. "But I need more time, I have to tell Sky and..."

"No Jack. We go now. This is what's meant to be. I am your father and she is your soul mate. This isn't an option. Get your coat." Charles Force thundered.


	3. Amnesia

We arrived at the Repository just before midnight. The Committee was waiting for us. "Are we ready?" Charles asked. "Yes." said Lawrence "Follow Me". As we walked through the books stacks Lawrence lead us to a circular staircase which leads us to the bottom of the Repository. At the bottom of the steps there before us stood a huge wooden door with angelic carvings engraved all around it. Lawrence opened the door which lead into a huge room I remember the room from Mimi's trial.

As we walked in Lawrence pulled me to the side. "I know you and Schuyler have become...close."

"Have we?" I answered bluntly "I didn't know you noticed."

"Dont be foolish Abbadon I notice every time when it concerns my granddaughter." Lawrence said with a low growl. "Does she know...about the bonding?"

"No" I said "I didn't have time to tell her."

It was like he was talking more to himself than me when he said "She's going to be devastated."

"I know...if I could spare her this pain...I would...I love"

"I know Abbadon...As do I." Lawrence gave me a sad but meaningful smile

"Jack. Come on I'm not getting any younger." Mimi said while she glared at the two of us talking

Why was Lawrence talking to Jack alone if its about the bonding he should be talking to both of us. It has to be about that little half-breed, God I hate her, I thought. Jack looked at me with such hate in his eyes it made me step back.

"Come on" I said "They're waiting"

We entered in the chamber and there in the middle of the floor was a threshold like you see at weddings. Lawrence took his place on the side like he was the preacher and Jack and I knelt before him. Lawrence stated the ceremony "Abbadon and Azrael...you are here to pledge your bond to one another...In this lifetime your souls will be enter-twinned and help you find your way back to each other in the next life."

"Azrael, Do you pledge yourself to the bonding of souls?" Lawrence asked

I looked at Jack remembering all of our past and such with all the love I had inside me, "I Pledge my soul to you in this life and the next." Lawrence then turned to Jack "Abbadon, do you pledge yourself to the bonding of souls?"

Jack looked at me and simply stated "I will"

I will, I will. Does he not love me anymore? Well I will change that, I thought smiling to myself. "Bring forth the cup." Lawrence said. Oliver came up beside him. His face carefully devoid of any emotion. He handed Lawrence a gold goblet. "With this drink you are bonded." he handed the goblet to me and I drank feeling the warm thick blood trail down my throat. I handed the goblet to Jack and he drank as well.

"Welcome Abbadon and Azrael." Lawrence said "You are now whole." but he was looking at Jack with something like regret on his face.

SPOV

I woke up and looked at my clock. Three a.m. Oh My Gosh! I fell asleep. Why didn't Jack tell me what his father wanted. I keep reliving our night in the park over and over in my mind. I can't believe I could feel this way. Jack...My Jack...has a good ring to it. I heard a noise downstairs so I decided to go see what it was. I got to the steps and peered down the whole family was there and Mimi was holding Jacks hand. I felt the warmth of jealousy rise up and I could have ripped her throat out. That's when I heard them.

"I am so proud of you...both of you...bonded at last" Charles said

Bonded? Bonded? How could this be? It wasn't supposed to happen for a while. He didn't tell me. I couldn't believe my ears. I felt the water form around my eyes and gasped. Jack looked up and saw me with a horrified look on his face. I ran. I ran as fast as I could to my room with Jacks voice behind me "Sky! Skyyy! Wait I can explain". I turned to close my door and he was there.


	4. Never Again

**SPOV**

I looked at him tears rolling down my face. "Leave me alone, Jack" I said trying and failing to keep my voice even and calm. "No need to explain I know you have your...Responsibilities...I knew it wouldn't work but..." sobbing a little more now. He reached for me and I took a step back so he couldn't touch me.

"Sky I love you it's just with all that's being happening we had to bond and..." I cut him off. "I'll make it easy for you then...Goodbye Jack" I said and slammed the door in his face. I turned my radio on and up so loud you could probably hear it a mile away and just cried wrapping my arms around myself trying to hold myself together I was afraid if I let go I would literally fall apart right there.

I called Oliver hoping he would be able to help me. "Hello" he said. I was sobbing so much I could barely speak. "Ollie...I...I"

"I know Sky; I was there...Are you ok?" Oliver said.

"What do you mean you were there?" I said suddenly feeling angry. My best friend knew before I did.

"I was there for the bonding...to you know help." he said sadly.

"You knew and you didn't tell me!" I screamed at him. "You're supposed to be my best friend! If that wasn't a good enough reason then you should have told me because your my conduit."

"Sky, I'm sorry. I was wrong not to tell you is there anything I can do...I'll...I'll..." I cut him off too. "Leave me alone, Oliver. That's what you can do. Wow, I never so many people could hurt me in one day" and I slammed the phone shut, turned it off, and started crying again.

**JPOV**

I could hear Schuyler crying even through the loud music. I heard her call Oliver and felt jealous that I couldn't be the one to comfort her. She was yelling at him now so I listened closely. I heard her tell him to leave her alone and that all the people in her life had hurt her. My heart ached from knowing that **_I_** was one of those people. I felt so helpless. She needs someone to help her so I went to my room and started dialing. Bliss answered on the forth ring "Do you know time it is...This better be important." A groggy voice said.

"Bliss it's Jack...Schuyler needs you can you come over here?" I said

"Sky? Is she ok?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"No she's not...please Bliss please she really needs you."

"I'm on my way." Bliss stated, all sleep gone from her voice.

**BPOV**

I got to the Forces in record time and I could hear loud music coming from inside the house. "Just like Mimi to throw a party and leave Schuyler left out. I thought. That had to be what was wrong. I walked up to the door and Jack pulled it open before I could even knock. I walked in but there was no party. I noticed that the music was coming from Schuyler's room. "Jack, what's going on?" giving him a worried look.

"Just go to her...help her" He said with tears in his eyes. "Schuyler." I asked and he simply nodded. I ran. Schuyler was my best friend someone I could confide in and something was definitely wrong with her. I reached her door and knocked but she didn't answer."Sky? It's me Bliss can I come in?" Still she didn't answer. I put my hand on the doorknob and walked in. My mouth drooped open. Schuyler was in the floor curled up in the fetal position with her arms around her stomach crying.

I ran to her. "Sky. Sky? What's wrong...you can tell me."

"You don't know?" she said sobbing.

"No" I said blankly "Tell me Sky, why are you so...upset?"

Schuyler started crying harder and I just held her. She looked up at me her eyes swollen and red and started to tell me everything. She told me about what happened in the park with her and Jack then about the bonding between Jack and Mimi and the conversation with Oliver. When she was done she just started crying again.

"Shh...it's ok...I'm here. I'm here." I said in the most soothing voice I could manage. I didnt know what else to say at that moment. "I know how it feels to lose someone you love." I was talking about Dylan. "I can't imagine...but I know the pain all too well Sky" and started crying with her."We'll get through this together." I stated. We just held each other both of us crying now.

**SPOV**

The following week at school was hard. I wouldn't talk to Oliver. I was still mad at him but I will forgive him in time. I just wanted to be left alone right now and he understood.

All the blue blood students were sent to the chapel for a meeting. "Students on Monday at the Committee meeting we will be having a celebration for our newest bonded couple and it is mandatory that you are there." the principle stated. Students started to leave and go back to their classes. "Schuyler" said Mr. Olsen who was standing at the doors when I was leaving. "We would like you to sing at the Committee meeting on Monday".

I looked at him with tears starting to form. _Don't cry, don't cry_, I repeated to myself. "I don't know if I can" I stated. He looked at me "You can. I have faith in you child". He just continued to stare at me then said "You'll be fine you're a great singer and besides I know Lawrence would want to hear you". I agreed to sing as long as I got to choose the music. He agreed.

Monday at the Committee meeting blue bloods were filling up the room quickly. "Can you all please take your seats?" Lawrence said. "We are here in celebration of our newest bonding. Jack and Mimi" he continued, "Let the celebration begin". Polite clapping filled the room. I knew it was time for my song but my legs wouldn't lift me from my chair. I'll show them, I said silently. I slowly got to the stage and the music started. I swallowed a few times before I couldn't get any words out. I chose Kelly Clarkson's Never Again. The only song that seemed to fit...for me anyway. I let out a slow exhale and began to sing.

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green _

_I hope when you're in bed with her_

_you think of me I would never wish bad things_

_but I don't wish you well Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

_I never read your letter 'Cos I knew what you'd say _

_Give me that Sunday school answer Try and make it all OK_

I looked directly at jack when I sang the chorus:

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there _

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere _

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did I was the last to know _

_You knew exactly what you would do _

_And don't say, you simply lost your way She may believe you but I never will _

_Never again_

I looked at Mimi now as I sang the next part:

_If she really knows the truth she deserves you _

_A trophy wife Oh how cute Ignorance is bliss _

_But when your day comes and he's through with you _

_And he'll be through with you You'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter_

_You couldn't say it right to my face _

_Give me that Sunday school answer Repent yourself away_

My eyes found Jack again and I sand with all that I had. Our eye locked and he knew this wasn't just for spite, this was how I felt.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there _

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere _

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did I was the last to know _

_You knew exactly what you would do _

_And don't say, you simply lost your way _

_They may believe you but I never will Never again_

_Never again will I hear you _

_Never again will I miss you _

_Never again will I fall to you...__Never_

_Never again will I kiss you _

_Never again will I want to _

_Never again will I love you Never_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there _

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere _

_It was you who chose to end it like you did _

_I was the last to know You knew exactly what you would do _

_And don't say, you simply lost your way _

_They may believe you but I never will _

_I never will I never will_

_Never again_

I saw the look of Jack's face and it hurt me... more than my own pain. I tried to keep the tears from surfacing. I thought to myself, He made his choice and now I can make mine. The song ended and I ran out of the room holding my tears till I got outside. I broke down as soon as the doors shut behind me. Blackness came and I collapsed to the ground.

Return to Top


	5. Carry On My Wayward Son

Chapter 5 

I was sitting beside Mimi and Jack as Schuyler sang. I knew it was meant for them but the Committee seemed a little confused by the choice of song. I was laughing to myself the whole time she sang knowing it was getting to Jack. "Serves him right." I thought. Jack's face went through a series of emotions. Pain, guilt, sadness, anger, desperation and others flitted across his face. He never was good at a poker face. Schuyler finished singing and ran out of the room.

"Wow...Didn't know she had it in her." I said

"She doesn't sing that good and that song...Please I could have done better myself." Mimi said

"Whatever." I said and got up to leave and go cheek on Schuyler and make sure she was alright. I opened the doors are there she lay passed out on the floor. I screamed "Schuyler". Everyone came running. Jack was the first one to her. He held her in his arms. "Schuyler" he said softly. "Schuyler wake up". She didn't wake up. Lawrence immediately took her from Jack. "Get my car!" he yelled "I'll take her to Dr. Pat".

"Can I go with you?" I asked and to my surprise Lawrence said yes.

Dr. Pat did all kind of tests and gave Schuyler a transfusion. I waited with Schuyler holding her hand when she woke up. "Hey. What happened?" she asked

"You passed out but Dr. Pat gave you a transfusion and you're gonna be okay." I said thankfully.

The doctor came in with Lawrence and Charles looking gloom. "Bliss we need to talk to Schuyler, can you leave?" Charles stated. Lawrence spoke up "She'll need a friend to help her...Bliss you can stay". I felt kinda uncomfortable hoping it wasn't bad. Dr. Pat spoke "Schuyler have you been...Involved with any boys? Schuyler and I looked at each other.

Schuyler asked with caution, "Why do you ask?"

"Because," the doctor said "Your pregnant." Schuyler gasped. Charles tone sounded angry when he asked "Who's the father?" Schuyler sat in silence then she spoke with command in her voice looking at Charles. "The father is of no concern. He will not be involved nor do I want him to be." Lawrence looked lovingly at Schuyler and asked, "Why haven't you been feeding?"

"Grandfather...I...I don't really want to talk about it right now." she said

Lawrence smiled gently. "Okay, but you will need to keep your strength up...If not for yourself then for the baby."

"Ok grandfather. I will." Smiling just a little. "Everyone out. Schuyler needs her rest" the doctor stated. "She'll need to stay overnight for observation. "Can Bliss stay just a little longer?" Schuyler asked. "I suppose." the doctor said. Everyone left the room except for Bliss.

"So...a baby." I said. "Guess so." Schuyler said. I looked at her and she was crying. "I guess we both know who the daddy to be is." I said laughing. Schuyler just staring laughing with me. "Bliss please don't tell anyone who the father is. Will you promise me that?"

"I won't" I said "You have my word". I left while Schuyler was sleeping. Charles and Lawrence were waiting outside and both looked at me when I emerged from Schuyler's room. Charles asked "Do you know who the father is, Bliss?" I stumbled over the right words "If Schuyler wants you to know she'll tell you". Lawrence smiled at me "She's lucky she has such a good friend.Yes very Lucky" Charles said while burning holes through me when he said it.

-------

I waited in the hallway waiting on my father to get back with news of Schuyler. He walked in angry and murmuring under his breath. I walked up to him. "Is Schuyler okay?" I asked. Mimi came out of nowhere "Yes. How is the little half-breed?"

Charles looked at the two of us "She's pregnant". My mouth dropped open and I gasped.

"She's what?" I said a little hysterically.

"Pregnant" My father said even angrier this time. "Do you two know who the father is? She won't tell us!" He sounded annoyed.

Mimi started laughing "Probably that boy Oliver...Like mother like daughter...I always knew she was a little slut." I growled turning to Mimi. "Don't ever call Schuyler that again. She was surprised to see me that angry and I sort of surprised myself.

Mimi started laughing "What you didn't think she'd actually hold out for you, dear brother, did you?" looking at my horrified face she added "Oh you did...how sweet". Mimi walked away laughing.

Charles saw how upset I was and lead me to the study. He sat behind his desk and motioned me to take the seat across from him. We sat in silence for a few moments then he asked the question I knew he would."Jack I need to know...Are you the father of Schuyler's baby?■

I stared at him looking lost for a moment trying to let it all sink in. Schuyler's pregnant...pregnant. I'm going to be a dad. I thought. How could this be? Everything was starting to spin then I heard Charles deep voice "Jack, Are you the father!" I took a deep breath and answered "Yes...Yes I am."

Charles looked taken aback and disappointed. "We cannot let anyone know you are the father especially you sister". I knew it would hurt Mimi probably destroy her and she might in turn try to destroy Schuyler so I agreed to keep it a secret. Charles smiled at me and said "Well I didn't expect to be a grandfather so soon but I expect we'll just deal with the problem".

"Problem?" I said anger coming from my voice. "You think my child is a...Problem?!"

"Jack I didn't mean for it to sound like that but yes don't you understand what's happened?" Charles stated " This child of your is not a someone's new cycle like it should be this is a new soul like Schuyler." He stopped took a breath then continued "This child was never meant to be...Never suppose to be". I was so angry I jumped up and pounded both my fists looking him square in his eyes "Stay away from my child...If anything happens to my child, by your hand, you had better hope┘ "I trailed off letting him imagine the consequences and left the study leaving Charles sitting there with a dazed expression on his face.

--------

At school the following week, I tried to keep my head down and do my work. Oliver and I were talking again but I hadn't told him about the baby. That conversation could wait, until I started showing at least. We chatted at lunch and passed notes in class. When Jack Force passed by or motioned to me to come to him, I ignored him determined to show him I was moving on. His sister and soul mate always at his side. He put notes in my locker begging me to meet him or at least talk to him. I just handed them to Oliver and he shredded them. I couldn't touch them for fear of breaking down and reading his pleas.

"Hey. I heard there's this new club opening up soon? Wanna check it out?" Bliss asked me after school on friday. I've been blowing her off lately. "Umm┘ Maybe.Sure. Okay." I replied. She and sprinted off to meet someone. I saw it was Mimi Force. Ugh, she just wants everything. I slammed my locker shut and Oliver said, "Whoa. When did you get so strong? You went all Chuck Norris on that locker." I laughed. He was my best friend after all if anyone could cheer me up it was him. "Can I come over?"He asked. "Yeah, to Cordelia's" I said. I had been avoiding the Force household as much as possible. I spent the night with Bliss for the past two nights. Before that, my grandparents house. We hung out for a while reading, eating, making fun of America's Next Top Model. "Sky, like you have any room to talk."

Huh? I looked confused. "You modeled? Remember the big billboard with you and bliss half-naked." He said. "Oh, shut up." I said laughing. "Hey" he said holding up his hands in a don't shoot position, "I didn't mind. Not at all." I smiled. He pulled off his long sleeve turtleneck sweater. "Oliver..?" I began. He just gave a mischievous smile. He pulled me off the floor and into his arms. He kissed me deeply and we tumbled onto the bed. I smelled his scent and nuzzled my head into his neck. That's when I realized that I was hungry┘. for blood. I kissed his neck gently and he tilted his head so I could get a better angle. I took it as consent and fed. Later, after we woke from our naps he just said "Finally." I stretched and asked, "What do you mean?". "Well I know you hadn't fed in a while and you never asked. I also knew you hadn't taken another familiar...so I decided to initiate it. He said matter-of-factly. He pulled his shirt over his head and gave me a grin. "I don't know what to say, Ollie" I said truthfully. "Nothing. It's what I'm for" He said. "You mean as a friend, a conduit, or a familiar?" I asked. He cocked his head thinking, "Hmm. I guess all three." I smiled.

I felt much better now. Like when you're sick and you sleep for about 12 hours and you wake up feeling great. My cell phone went off and I reached for it. It was Bliss. "Hello" I said and glanced at Oliver. "So have you thought about hitting the clubs? You and Ollie?" she said. "Uh, hang on I'll ask him." Oliver mouthed Ask me what? "Bliss wants to know if me and you want to go clubbing tonight." I asked. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. I knew he didn't want to go but being the dutiful friend he was, he'd go if I asked. I responded to Bliss, "Uh, sure. Text me later and we'll swing by and get you."... "Okay, see you later" She said and then I heard a click. Oliver had his back to me arranging his books and I couldn't see his face. I called his name. He turned. "You don't have to go" I told him. "No, I want to. It will be fun. I want to try using my stud muffin skills." He said and cracked a smile. "Riight! You get changed and I'll come get you." I said and pushed him towards the door. "Look, don't be jealous of me." He said and loped through the door and down the stairs.

Later after I changed and I picked up Oliver at his house we went to Bliss's house. He slid in the car and gave me a smile and a hug. As we pulled up in front of Bliss's house, she was standing outside with a boy. At first, I thought it was someone from school but I realized that I hadn't seen him before. She smiled, a fake smile, and scanned the roads. We parked in front of her house and got out. I hugged Bliss and whispered into her curly hair, "Who's that?" She shook her head. Oliver shook his hand "What"s up?" he said."Nothing much man, catching up with an old friend." The boy replied. I pulled back from Bliss and addressed the boy. He was tall, not really tall, but still. He had blue eyes and brown chestnut hair. By all means, he would be considered cute but he seemed almost gawky. "Hi, I'm Schuyler" I said and smiled. He returned my smile and introduced himself, "Hey. I'm Seth" he said and I noticed a faint southern accent.

"Well this night isn't getting any younger. Can we go now?" Bliss asked annoyance obvious in her voice. "

"Okay okay. No need to get testy Bliss" Seth said and opened the door to my family's town car.

She huffed and slid into the car. I gave Oliver a what-the-hell look and slid into the car after them. We pulled up in front of the newest and hottest club, Fire & Ice, and walked up the steps. Bliss tossed her hair and gave a sweet but sultry smile and asked,

"Am I on the list?" The bouncer widened his eyes and sort of blanked for a moment and then said, "Yes, of course."

Seth said under his breath, "It looks like you haven't lost your charm."

Bliss ignored him and spoke to the bouncer again, "Do you think that my friends could come too? I really don't go anywhere without them." She said in a breathy voice.

"Yeah. Sure." He said and we entered the club. The lights were low and all of them were either red/orange or a blue color. The bar was lit up with blue candles while the dance floor was cast in a red glow. The music was pounding out of the speakers and bodies pressed together on the dance floor. We found a booth and after Bliss tried to pull me onto the dance floor. She finally gave up and decided to go find a dance partner. I sat there listening to the music and looking at everyone. Seth and Oliver started talking in low tones and every so often glance my way or Bliss's. I finally got up tired of being left out so I went and got a bottle of water. I turned to go back to my table to see Mimi in a white dress dancing. I averted my eyes to try and keep myself from searching for Jack. I hurriedly went back to our table and slid in between Seth and Oliver.

"Hey. What is it?" he asked but couldn't get an answer because Mimi walked up. Bliss followed her looking remorse.

"Helloo" She purred. Oliver said weakly, "Hey Mimi." She smiled but her eyes held fierceness.

"What are you guys up to?" she asked eyeing Seth.

"Oh, nothing mean Mimi. So you wouldn't be interested" I said icily.

She gave a tinkling laugh and said, "There's no need for that. Well as much fun as this has been I have to go. Jack's waiting for me. No hard feelings Schuyler." She said and walked off, a triumphant grin on her face.

"Let me guess, a Force" Seth said.

"Yep. Mimi Force."Oliver said.

"So Seth I haven't seen you at school." I said.

"Yeah I just moved here from Texas." He said and glanced at Bliss.

"Oh cool. Is that how you know Bliss?" I asked.

Bliss responded, "I guess you could say that."

Later, we left and after dropping Oliver off went to Bliss's house. As we were getting ready for bed I asked, "Okay. Explain."

"What?" she asked.

"You basically hate that guy." I said.

"Oh, him." She said and rolled her eyes. "Well? Ugh, Fine. We went to school together in Texas. Dad always tried to get us to play together when we were little. His father and mine are friends or something. Anyways, he always tagged along with me and followed me everywhere. It was so awful. Eventually, I told him to leave me alone and that I would never hang out with such a freak." She concluded and continued brushing her hair.

"Wow, Bliss." I said thinking of how bitchy that made her sound.

"I know it was horrible of me to say it but it was creepy having a guy following me around" she said. I shrugged my shoulders and slipped under the covers. It was in the past and there was no point telling her how mean that was.

---------

Oliver picked up on the third ring. "Yello?" he said.

"Hey Oliver. It's me." I said.

"Oh, what's up Seth? He said.

"I don't know if this if going to work." I said. "What do you mean?" he asked concerned.

"Well she still hates me as much as she used to." I said. "Oh yeah well it takes time." He said.

"Really? How long did it take for you and Schuyler?" I asked.

"Well quite a while. It's a part of it. They won't accept you and your help until they can trust you." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just that she needs me although she doesn't know that yet." I responded.

"Don't worry. It will all fall into place. I have to go, see you at school on Monday?" He asked.

"Yeah. Later." I said and hung up the phone. I fell onto my bed. Boxes filled my new room. I could hear Bliss's father and mine in the next room talking. I thought sarcastically, _School is going to be a blast. I mean Bliss has already started hating me again_.


	6. FedEx or UPS?

Disclamier...To all of my ONE fan this is for you and thanks for the review I was so excited when I got a review I was like jumping up and down!:) I was thinking about stopping the story but for you I will go on!

P.S. I do not own Blue Bloods!

--

SethPOV

We walked into school on Monday exhausted. Oliver and I were down at the Repository all weekend. He was showing me around and I was trying to keep cool. I mean, come on, you know you would freak out if you had to guide a vampire through life and on top of that recently Silver bloods have been preying on those you were supposed to be invincible. So I was little stressed and I had to start a new school.

Schuyler walked up and smiled. "What's up?" she asked. "Nothing much. Showing Seth the school" Oliver said.

I said hey back then decided to find my first class so I wouldn't be late.

OPOV

"How do you and Seth know each other?" Schuyler asked.

"Umm? I just met him like you" I replied pretending to be interested in artwork on the walls. "Oliver, Don't lie to me. You already knew him when I met him with Bliss outside of her apartment" She huffed angerily.

I looked at her now. He hated lying to her but it wasn't his secret to tell. "Ohh, that... Yeah, it turns out his parents kinda know mine or something. Right after he moved here our parents decided to introduced us so he would know someone here" I said.

"Huh!...Someone other than Bliss you mean. If you knew him before why didn't you introduce us instead of Bliss?" She asked trying to keep the suspicion out of her voice. Oliver could see that she knew something was up.

"Well Bliss and him were never close. And I thought Bliss should introduce everyone because she was the common friend so no one would feel pressured to like or dislike the other person" He said trying to smooth everything over.

"Oliver, when you feel like telling me the truth come and talk to me" She said and stormed away heading for her first period class. I shook his head then went to find Seth.

"Sorry, dude" Seth said apologetically as I took a seat beside him in World History.

"What do you mean?" I asked perplexed. "I sort of heard you and Schuyler" He said sheepishly.

"Oh, that" I rolled my eyes. "She's been having a rough time lately and she likes excuses to get angry" Seth stared at the door where Schuyler left "Well sorry if I come between you".

"Don't worry about it, really. You just concentrate on being Bliss's friend" I said then cracked open a notebook for class.

--

SPOV

"Hey" Bliss said as I slid into her seat in British Literature. "Hey" I shortly responed.

"What took you so long? You were almost late. That's so not you" Bliss said with a side glance to the door to make sure Ms. Gates wasn't back yet.

"Yeah, I know. Oliver's been acting so strange lately" I said and went ahead and took out last week's homework.

"Why? What's been up?" Bliss said. "I'm not sure. It's like he's hiding something from me" I responed while putting my books and homework on the desk.

"Ooohhh, Do you think he knows?" Bliss asked eyes wide. "Knows what?" I asked then gasped as I realized what Bliss meant. _OMG this cant be_ I thought

"No! Really? But How??" I asked in horror.

"I don't know. Mimi maybe? I mean who else knows that would tell?" Bliss whispered as the teacher walked in.

"We'll talk at lunch" I mouthed to Bliss.

I went throughout the rest of the class in a daze. I was relieved when lunch came then felt sick when I realized that Oliver might very well say something. _Oh man, this is going to be_ _awkward_ I thought to myself.

We all sat down. The _we_ being Bliss, Oliver, Me, and Seth. I glanced at Bliss but she was determinedly staring at her slice of pizza on her plate. I looked at Seth but he only glanced at me then Oliver then while Bliss stared down at her food.

_Ahhh! Does everyone know??_ my mind screamed_._ "Oliver..?" I began.

"Yes?" he answered and looked at me. "Umm..." I cleared my throat "Can we talk?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, What's up?" he asked clueless. "Is this about you know earlier?" he asked and flicked his eyes to Bliss and Seth.

"Sort of" I studdered.

Bliss stood and announced "Okay...I'm heading to the library or somewhere less awkward. Hope ya'll get everything squared away" She picked up her plate and began to walk away then looked back over her shoulder.

"You coming?" she asked, eyes trained on Seth. He stood and shrugged "Yeah, sure" His bored demeanor would make the loners seem friendly I almost laughed. He had the bored thing down pat. He wasn't normally like this. Bliss raised her eyebrows then winked at me before turning to walk out of the caf.

I just sat there trying to get the lump out of my throat to speak. I swallowed then began again "Ollie, You know you're my best friend right?" He looked at me with the look of what do you want now on his face but he must of saw something on my face to make him say "Yes...Are you feeling alright?".

I blurted out "Yeah...Sure I guess...Well actually No, I'm not" looking defeated.

"Do you wanna get some air?" He asked concerned.

I did want to get some freash air but what I want more is to get this moment over with. But on second thought if he was going to get angry or upset no need to cause a scene

"Um..Yeah, sure" We got up and left going out the front entrance to sit on the steps.

We passed Bliss and Seth who were sitting on a bench outside the cafeteria. Bliss was smiling and laughing. Seth was animatedly telling a story. Good for them a friendship can start while another ends. We reached the steps and sat down.

"So?" Oliver said looking totally lost.

"Okay. Oliver I have something really big to say and I totally understand if you hate me and never speak to me again but please just listen and then you can start yelling" I said in a rush.

He laughed "Hey, you could commit murder and I would just ask if you needed help getting rid of the body" then contined "Just breathe Okay? and tell me" He said gently.

I sucked in a hugh breath and let it out slowly "Okay...Oliver I'm expecting..." I trailed off.

He looked confused then smiled "What? A delivery? Fed-ex runs at 3". I laughed

"Nooooo Ollie not that kind of expecting" I said slowly.

"oh, Oh! OH WOW" He said now in complete shock.

"Ollie. Are you okay?" I asked because he just got really pale really fast. I was thinking about things to do for panic attaks _paper bag..he can breathe into a paper bag.. where the hell are the paper bags._ Olivers voice brought me out of my thoughts "I know the father don't I?" he asked quietly.

"Yes" I answered looking down at the ground tears forming in my eyes.

"Damn that bastard!" He said loudly.

I was shocked "Oliver" I screamed giving him an warning stare that could melt ice. I started to think of my actions not sure why I was defending..._him_.

"Are you scared?" he asked looking at me gently once again breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes. A little" I stated truthfully.

"Don't worry Sky, I'll be there and Bliss" He said trying to reassure me.

"Thanks Ollie" I half smiled. I felt a little better then asked "Aren't you mad?". Oliver was quite for a moment then answered "At you? No, I wish you trusted me to tell me earlier though. But at him? All I have to say is he better be damn glad I'm not a Blue Blood" He growled.

I smiled and said "We better go in". Oliver looked around and saw we were the only one's left outside "Yeah. I suppose" he said with a slight smile. We got up and walked up the stairs to the cafeteria and as we walked into the school, Oliver stopped me and had this hugh grin on his face he looked almost goofy when he asked

"Can I be the godfather?".

Two weeks later.

I walked into my home that is the one I used to live in with my grandmother. Lawrence wants to continue my training (strictly book work because he doesn't want to stress the baby) so I show up like planned. I walked in the door and hung my coat up turning around to see a guy sitting in den (where waiting guests usually sat) on the sofa. His face was unfamiliar but I got a feeling of de javu like when you see a person in a crowd that resembles a child hood friend only all grown up.

His eyes held mine "Hello" He said smoothly in an british accent.

"Hi" I greeted back slightly perturbed. "Are you here to see my grandfather?" I asked.

"Is your grandfather Lawrence Van Alen?" He asked politely yet also. Sexily_._ I thought..._Is that possible? Can someone be polite and cordial while being sexy?_ _I'm not sure but he defiantly could and was!._

He looked nineteen or twenty. He was the right type of tall; Tall enough to be considered tall but not too tall for it be awkward to stand beside him. He had a row of straight white teeth. His hair was a dark rich brown; it looked like a deep mahogany. His eyes. His eyes were the most stunning part of him. They were deep blue, like dark pools of water, with light blue flakes in them.

"Yes" I said breaking out of my thoughts and smiled. I walked into my grandfather's office "Hey, Gramps" I said jokingly. He looked up annoyed he hates when I call him that.

"Hello" he said in a repremanding tone. I decided to be good "Did you know there's a guy out there waiting for you?".

He was already back to the papers on his desk when he responed "Oh, yes. thats Connor Langley". _So that's his name_ I thought to myself "Is he, you know...one of us?" I asked quietly.

He nodded then said, "Your study materials are in the library. You may want to get started". I opened the door and walked over to the next door library my grandfather was behind me when he said "Please come in Connor".

Conner smiled at me while I passed then I heard that sexy voice again "Thank-you for seeing me, Lawrence".

I heard the door click as it shut. It sort of bothered me that he called my grandfather by his first name. Only older members of the "community" called him by his first name. I picked up the Latin book that was sitting on the central rectangle table. I studied for a little while. I soon tired of Latin and went to look on the far shelved for a interesting read. I was skimming over titles when I heard the increased volume of the voices.

"No! It won't work! No one trusts me anyways" realizing it was Conner's voice.

"I know that! That is precisely why it will work! Do you not see the potential!" my grandfather yelled.

"Do not treat me as a lab rat. I will do as I please!" Conner replied, my grandfather's voice boomed

"Oh yes...We all know that! That's all you've been doing for how many millennia's?" the words dripping sarcastically.

I left the library and knocked hard on the door. "Yes?" my grandfather said sharply.

I opened the door, be damned if he gets mad I'll deal with that later. "Is everything alright, grandfather?" I asked moving to stand beside him.

Anger swept through me my grandmother has already been taken, no way in HELL am I losing the rest of the family. I felt the protective egde creep into me or it could be the hormones but I'll take the latter.

My grandfather relaxed and laughed "Connor, this is my granddaughter, Schuyler".

I stared him down "We've met" I stated acidly. Conner looked taken aback then seemed a little more composed while he let out a sigh "We never could get along could we?" Connor asked my Grandfather.

"No, my dear friend. It's always been a challenge" He said on a lighter tone.

I relaxed but I was totally confused. My mind raced..._Did grandfather know him cause he sure acts like he know him. _I eyed the gorgeous man suspiciously. Connor turned and grabbed his coat from the coat rack in the office and picked up his hat

"I will consider the position, Lawrence" He said and I could detect his English accent. He put on his hat and jacket.

"Until then, Lawrence...Miss Van Alen" He said and tipped his hat at me all the while staring straight at me with those amaizing blue eyes with a slight grin creeping on his angelic face. He turned to the door and with that he left. I have this funny feeling this will not be the last time I see Conner Langley and I almost cant wait till I do see him again.


	7. Celtic Lullaby

**DISCLAIMER: Blue Bloods belongs to the wonderful Melissa De La Cruz. I do not own anything but Conner and my sister owns Seth! **

**This Chapter goes out to XxX.vicious.angel.XxX and xoBlazeox for their amazing reviews. You guys are the peanut butter to my jelly! **

**N-E-Ways here's the chapter hope you enjoy and Please review!  
**

SPOV

The countryside was covered in green, miles and miles of nothing but the most gorgeous green grass, the feeling was soft as silk to my bare feet. I was in a long silver dress with royal blue sheer selves that touched just past my finger tips, the bottom of the dress was detailed in the same royal blue along with the corset type strings that criss crossed and intertwined at the front lifting but also holding in the cleavage that teased to be released at the top of the dress.

I was standing at the edge of a cliff looking out at the beautiful dark ocean, the waves crashing against the jagged rocks below me causing the water to rush up the side of the mountain creating a hissing sound with the clash. Closing my eyes, I listened intently to the erotic sound of when the soft waves collides with hard dangerous rocks. The wind is strong and raging making my dress and dark hair flow wildly all around me. I felt water lightly spraying my face gently, just as gentle as the kisses of my love. Smiling I open my eyes to the sky and the glorious ways the different colors of gray mix together. Shades of greyish color, light and dark, come together to become one...to become whole. The wind starts to pick up roaring through the empty countryside as the rain starts to fall harder like a wild animal trying to break free.

I laugh to myself ..._trying to break free that is what my heart is doing_...trying to break free to love. Is it possible to love two men at the same time. I do love them both but its different with him. Ever since him I have this fire inside...burning for his touch, his lips, his very essence. The intensity of his eyes is overwhelming holding so much knowledge, wisdom, lust, but most is love. I can sense he sees into my very depths, he sees into my soul. I have had more conversations with him through our eyes than with the man I am with, the man I am suppose to love, and I do love that man just not the way I love...him.

Thunder and lightning rip through the sky, the rain falling now as if the sky is crying for my heart telling me to let it be free. This love, these emotions feels so right how could it ever be wrong. Looking one last time into the raging waters of the ocean that is my life I turn to leave. Standing there not three feet away is my love, my life. His clothes are soaked from the rain the dark green shirt clinging to his body showing all the defined tones of his upper body due to the many battles a knight has to face. The black pants that tie up the front squeezing to his thighs and doing him no justice in hiding the fact that his body yearns for me as I do for him. He closes the space between us and my breathing becomes uneven, my chest rises and falls with each breath I take letting the rain catch between my breast. He lifts his left hand and strokes the side of my face a small grin forms at his mouth and the voice my heart, body, and soul craves whispers "Surprised meeting you like this, Mi-Lady". He slowly brings his hand from my cheek grazing softly over the skin of my shoulder working slowly to my collarbone while still keeping his beautiful eyes locked with mine leaving me almost breathless. His hand still touching my skin travels to the top of my breast and I gasp at how good his touch feels, at how right his hands feels on my body. I look into the face of the one I love and all worries or doubts are gone replaced by the love and passion he holds for me and only me. He leans down kissing me softly with love and respect. I want more, I need more I wrap my left hand around his neck while the right hand knots in the back of his hair. The kiss becomes more urgent filled with passion, lust, and need. The need to show the love I hold for him since we are unable to speak it. I graze my tongue along his bottom lip and he allows me entrance, our tongues dance, moving together as one his hand moves and cups my breast then slowly starts to massage the erect nipple threw my soaked dress

**BUZZ...BUZZ...BUZZ...BUZZ...**

I jerked up looking around wondering where I was till my eyes started to focus and I saw my surroundings. I was in my bed at the Force's. I took a slow deep breath remembering the dream and the man in the dream I knew his face, scratch that I KNOW his face..._Ok sky calm down...only a dream...It was only a dream...Why am I dreaming about him!...Only a dream...Holy Cow! What a dream!_The thing is it didn't feel like a dream it felt like a memory a very real and vivid memory.

I got up still feeling the rush of the dream. I headed to the bathroom thinking one thing..._cold shower..cold shower..his touch..NO! cold shower..._

After my cold shower I started to get ready for school I put on my jeans from the photo shoot and a blue tank top I finished with a black hoodie and my converse. I headed down the stairs toward the kitchen to get some breakfast before I even reached the bottom of the stairs the smells hit me like a ton of bricks bacon, eggs, pancakes...I started to feel sick and ran to the closest toilet and hurled. I splashed cold water on my face and decided to skip breakfast.

Grabbing my books I headed out the door. The cool morning air brought on a much needed relief I thought walking to school would be better that way I will have time to think and collect myself before school. Suddenly Jack was at my side. _UGH! So much for quite time_I thought. I stopped and looked him straight in the eye "What the hell do you want!" It came out with a little more hate then I intended it to...Damn Hormones! I sighed "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out like that but...What?"

Jack looked lost I guess that's the word I would use...yeah lost. He looked at me with such love and concern in his face I almost forgot why I was mad...Almost! "I was just worried about you" He managed to say "You left in such a hurry an well, I was concerened" his eyes held so much sadness.

"I'm fine! The smells in the house made me feel sick and I had to get out" He looked at me like he wanted to say more but I cut him off. "Really I'm fine! I can take care of myself! No need to get you panties in a twist" with that I turned and started back walking but he didn't get the hint and stopped me. He held my hands and made me face him.

"Sky, I know things are kinda well messed up right now but I'm here for you and the baby! I Love you both so mu" I cut him off again my anger got the best of me. _How dare he say that! Love please!_ My hands were balled into fist and tears began to form in my eyes..._Damn these hormones!_

I gritted my teeth and hissed "Don't.You.Ever." Jack looked shocked "How dare you say you love me and the baby! YOU don't know what love is. If YOU loved me then YOU would have choose ME! YOUR not even man enough to say its YOURS. I am the one people laugh at I am the one they call a whore thanks to MiMi" I sneered out her name like it was poison.

"MiMi was just being MiMi she didn't mean anything by it, you know how she is" Jack rambled. I got even angrier as he defended her and screamed right in his face "SEE thats what I mean you defend the one you love and after all I just said about us the baby your first words were of MIMI...YOU make me Sick...Stay away from me and MY child" I started to run I had to get away. I heard him yelling for me to stop but I couldn't I hated him and loved him at the same time.

I ran faster and faster till I reached the school by then I was crying so hard my vision was blurred (I haven't cried like that since the butler accidentally sat on the couch and killed my imaginary friend Petey). I ran straight for the bathroom all these emotions were getting to me and I felt sick again. I barely made it and pucked up the rest of my feelings. I flushed the toilet hoping that any feelings I had for Jack went down the toilet with the rest of that crap! _Yeah right_ I thought. So for the second time this morning I splashed water on my face and regained what dignity I might have left just then the bell rang! _Great now I'm late._

I picked up my stuff and flew out of the bathroom not paying any attention to where I was going and slammed right into somebody falling flat on my butt.

_Great could this day get any worse not only am I thought of as the school whore but now a totally klutz_I thought. I looked up and saw the man from my dream. His eyes held my gaze the images of the dream keep replaying in my head like porno and I was hitting _stop..rewind...stop..rewind Man I'm such a loser!_ _Stop Sky just a dream remember Dream!._He smiled at me and gave me his hand to help me up. Still thinking dirty thoughts and how far my dream would have gone if not for the alarm..._Curse the man who invented that thing_I meekly mumbled "Thanks Conner". I noticed my hand was still in his. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it I think my heart skipped a beat. Conner laughed and in that very sexy English accent said "Surprised meeting you like this, Mi-Lady" My jaw dropped I swear I thought I heard it hit the ground. Conner laughed again and walked towards his class not without turning to look back at me still firmly standing in the same spot still in shock. A smirk planted on his face he winked at me then waltzed into class.


	8. I Will Find You

**DISCLAIMER: Again I don't own blue bloods. I do happen to own "Petey the imaginary friend" which my older brothers did kill by jumping up and down on him while he was sitting on the couch. I was crushed (tear)...A moment of silence for the dearly departed "Petey"**

**N-E-Ways to my awesome fans. You guys rock harder than crackheads in a "candy" store...get it "candy"...Oh well I thought it was funny.**

**This Chapter goes out to all of you but I would like to dedicate this to three special people "vamp obession", "tempos84578", and "ilovetoreadyea". When I saw ya'll added me as favorites I got a little chocked up "You like me you really like me"**

**So I know this is long but I wanted to tell ya'll a little True story about me so you can get me and my randomness...So OK my family took a cruise when I was 20 and on the last night I decided to stay up and watch the sunrise. It was like 4am and these 2 college guys came stumbling toward me totally wasted. We started a convo and they asked to sit w/me giving some lame excuse like "Not be safe by myself that late". OK 1st I was on a ship in the middle of the ocean where would I go and 2nd like 2 drunk college guys at 4 in the morning are safe...Whatever. Were talking and I see these lights coming up near the ship and I yell out "Look its a boat...Lets moon em'" ya know since a cruise ship is always lighted up at night the people would surely be able to see us. The guys were like "Hell Yeah" so we waited till we got closer to the boat, counted to 3 and dropped our drawers. We pulled our shorts back up. Laughing like idiots, and talking about how those people were probably shocked we turned around to wave at the boat and realized it was just a floating buoy with lights...Yes people I mooned a buoy and the worst part was I wasn't even drunk! LOL! (That was such a Emmett moment)**

**I'm lame I know...so...on with the story...hope you like it...Please read, review, and remember before you moon at least get drunk so you can blame it on the liquor!**

**Last thing I promise I want to give a shout out to my three musketeers! IKK you are my muse and I am blessed to have all of ya'll in my life! Love Ya'll!**

CPOV

As I looked at her still frozen where she stood I couldn't help but smile to myself. I hope that my words would help her unlock her memories of her past...our past. I gave her a little wink and walked into class with a smug grin plastered on my face. There were only two seats available left. One next to Oliver, a red blood, who happens to be Schuyler's best friend and he had laid his backpack in the seat undoubtedly reserving it for her. The only other seat was by Jack in the back row.

I made my to the back of the class hearing all the hushed voices of the girls talking about "_fresh meat_" and "_Looks like Jack haves some competition_" I laughed _If only he knew how true that is _I thought. I sat down gracefully and leaned back in the chair with my arms resting behind my head. Jack looked at me confusion written all over his face in a way it looked as if he were constipated. I grinned a crooked smile at him knowing he was having some memories of his past lives when we have meet.

"Do I know you" Jack asked in a irritated tone.

"Perhaps" I answered smugly.

I couldn't help myself. I always haved loved toying with him. Since the beginning of time he has been an arrogant deluded weakling. Following others like a lost little lamb unable to make his own choices. He left Heaven only because Azrael had persuaded him she was the 'Eve to his Adam'. Between him and Azrael they make the perfect example of the seven deadly sins. Yep, I bet if you looked it up in the dictionary you would probably find their pictures. Azrael so full of 'pride' thinking she is better than everyone else, a bundle of 'gluttney' wanting more of any and everything all for herself, and lets not forget 'sloth' unwilling to do anything for herself she expects for it to be done for her.

Now there is Abbadon a "woe is me, why does the world hate me, I hate myself, depressed being" I believe the term now-days is "Emo". His sins are simple lets see he 'lusted' after Gabrielle for years, 'Envyed' all those who held her heart, He has carried around 'anger' for centuries for all that he is and the light and love he cannot have. But the most sin he conveys is 'coventing' he wants and desires to have her light, the pure love of the light to bring him from his darkness. But even when Abbadon had what he desired the most, his light, he would follow the others letting them choose his path for him, instead of following his heart. Abbadon is the angel of destruction because he not only destroys others but himself as well. Like I said he is weak.

Jack was studying me now and asked with authority in his voice "Where do I know you from...I have seen you before"

"I must just have one of those faces" I stated and smiled knowingly.

Just then Schuyler walked into class. The teacher didn't even notice she came in late. She took the seat next to Oliver giving him a _'Dont even ask look'_. She unpacked her textbook and notebook and placed them on her desk. As she went for her pen she glanced back at our table but much to Jack's dismay she only saw me. We locked eyes only for mere seconds before she turned away and that's all it took. I knew she was starting to remember.

I was transfixed on her throughout class unable to tear my gaze away. I have waited so long for her to come back to me. It has been centuries since then but to me its as if only days have passed. Every moment with her I hold close to my heart and will never let go. True Love is something worth fighting for, and I did fight for her as she did for me. Not even death could keep us apart. I was willing to fight death itself. And I did.

Schuyler would often steal looks my way and catch me staring at her. She would always turn away but her eyes held all the truth I needed, she was talking to me even if no words were spoken. Jack saw the way we were looking at each other and clinched his fist under the table. Through gritted teeth Jack hissed "Stay.Away.From.Her!"

Still looking at Schuyler I remarked "Why she's single and what a coincidence so am I?"

Jack was furious now "I know Schuyler and she would never be with someone like you" he spat.

Oh that's it! Now I'm pissed! Play time's over! I turned to look at him hate raging from me "You know nothing of her Abbadon, you only see her light, but I, I see her soul! I know her far more than you think"

Jack was shocked and surprised so I took the silence to continue "It is you who needs to stay away from her, I have known you from creation and I will admit your destruction has been amusing at times, but you WILL NOT destroy her!"

The bell rang and Schuyler jumped up and ran out of the room faster than any human forgetting her stuff behind. I went to go collect her stuff from Oliver so I could be the one who returned them to her. "Hey, What's up?" I asked Oliver. He looked behind him to make sure I was really talking to him. I laughed I can see why Schuyler likes him.

"Hey" he replied. "I was wondering if I could give Schuyler back her stuff, since I have class with her next" I stammered out.

Oliver looked relieved "Sure man go right ahead" he let out a deep breath and continued "But enter at you own risk, her mood-swings are a bitch".

I walked out into the hall and saw Schuyler walk towards the courtyard so I followed her. The ground was blanketed in white snow and she sat under the huge weeping willow that stood in the middle. The dark long branches were bare of its usual green replaced by snow and ice looking like thousands of diamonds above her head. She truly was an angel.

SPOV

I kept having flashes in class that reminded me of my dream but the flashes were all blurry. I couldn't breath and was beginning to get dizzy._ I have to get out of here_ I thought _Maybe some fresh air_. I went to the courtyard and sat under my favorite tree even in the cold of winter this place always made me feel better giving me that warm and fuzzy feeling like I just chugged a shot of Vodka. Come to think about it a drink would be nice right about now but I'm pregnant.

I laughed "A alcoholic teenage girl who is pregnant by her cousin who happens to be somewhat married to his own sister, UGH! My life is such a Jerry Springer episode except for that whole vampire crap". I just keep waiting for Ashton and the camera's to jump out any moment and yell "You just got Punked". I brought my legs up to my chest and put my head down on my knees and started to cry. I felt someone sit next to me I must have been so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear anyone walk up.

"Schuyler" said a deep male voice laced with concern and a hint of an English accent.

I lifted my tear stained face up at the sound of his voice. He was sitting beside me close enough for our to clothes brush against each other. Blue was all I saw. The amazing dark blue of his eyes with dancing specks of blue flakes. I was getting lost and falling into those blue eyes and suddenly found myself feeling calmer and something else...I felt safe. Conner said nothing just stared into my own eyes. He wiped away my tears with his hand and the moment his hand touched my skin the blurry visions I had in class came in crystal clear like a switch flipped and turned on the HD.

_Vision_

I was standing in a huge room, the wooden walls were a beautiful mahogany. Scupltered wooden columns stood tall and wide engraved with ivy and hand carved angles and dragons. They were evenly spaced from the beginning of the room to the end all lined up perfectly on both sides of the walls. The columns held up four foot wide wooden beans that arched into the ceiling. I was in front of the throne the two beautiful wooden chairs with red silk cushioned the back and seat. The thrones were carved the same as the columns expect one chair was of dragons and the other was of the angels. The throne with the angels was empty but in the throne with the craved dragons sat a very handsome man with sandy blond hair. He was dressed in simple chain armor and a red cape cascaded around him. His golden crown was a circle ban with the images of dragons and angles intertwined. His dark brown eyes looked upon me holding different emotions sorrow, love, hate, anger and above all pain. My arms were being held at my side by two knights and I was unable to move. I was crying soaking the same style dress in my dream except this dress was emerald green with gold trim at the bottom and golden corset that criss-crossed at the front.

The kings voice boomed through the empty room echoing off the walls as he stood from his throne "Why did thee betray me?...Did I not love thee enough? Did I not give thee what thou wanted?" I saw the hurt in his face that I caused him. But I couldn't lie to him anymore I owed him that much. I found my voice and spoke to the man before me...my husband.

"My Lord, thou hast done nothing to deserve thy betrayal! Thou hast loved and wanted me above all others...Thou deserves far better than I...Forgive me, My Lord...I doth love thee but I am not in love with thee...Just as the stars were made for the moon My Lord, he was made for I, he is thy stars, as I am his moon" I spoke the truth and watched in horror as his heart broke to pieces in front of my eyes. He is a strong and generous king to our people and was a sweet understanding husband. He has the kindest and most gentle soul I have ever known and my betrayal killed it. I killed at part of my own as well in hurting him. I never wanted to cause him pain for I do love and care deeply for my husband but one cant help who they fall in love with or when. Only God knows our path and destiny. The Mighty Lord who created all...created us, man and woman, but left a piece missing, His design would only be complete till we found that missing part of ourselves...till we find our soul-mate and I found mine. I am not sorry for what I have done, I am only sorry I hurt someone I care deeply for. When you find love...true love all that is wrong becomes right, the world disappears fading to nothingness and the only vision you see is each other. I could die a thousand deaths happily knowing I found and experienced the one thing on earth that comes close to Heaven.

The king turned and announced "Bring forth the traitor" as he replaced himself back on his throne. Two more knights entered the room through the double wooden doors carrying my love. I saw the look on his face turn from worried to relief at seeing me unharmed. The knights threw him on the ground at the foot of the throne his clothes ripped and torn from the unimaginable torture he went through but I did not see any part of him injured. I sighed in relief that he was alright and alive. He slowly stood to his feet and faced the king a stoic expression planted on his face. The king spoke with saddness etched in his words "Thee was my best knight, thy friend, I loved thee like a brother...I cannot let this betrayal go unpunished" I saw a single tear slide down the kings face.

My love spoke for the first time since he entered the room "My Lord, I truly apologize for all the pain I have inflicted on thee, I love thee as a brother as well, but I will never regret or take back my love for Mi-Lady, she has thy heart and always will" He looked at me and mouthed "I Love Thee...For Eternity" then turned back to the king and stated "Do as you must My Lord"

The king, my husband, said the words that stopped my heart "Knights, Kill the Traitor" I screamed fighting the guards who held me. Stomping the heal of my shoe in one guards foot he released me my arm, turning quickly I then kneed the other in his manhood sending him to the floor howling in pain. I ran to my love just as the knights drew their swords preparing to strike I jumped swiftly in front of him using my body as a shield and was struck in the stomach with the cold iron of the swords. My body went limp as I fell to the floor. I heard screaming from the the king to halt. I was wrapped in the arms of my lover, my life, looking into his tear filled blue eyes. "Why my love, Why? He sobbed. I reached up to touch his face one last time gliding my fingers across his soft lips and spoke with shallowed breaths "Life is meaningless without thee...I Love Thee...Even in death" I tried to breath but gasped for air then finally whispered my last words "For Eternity". My love kissed me one last time before all went black. I died in the arms of my true love...my world...my soul-mate.


	9. Young and The Restless

DISCLAIMER: I don't own blue bloods b/c if I did I would be rich and sadly I'm not. I barely make enough to keep a squirrel alive.

N-E-Ways to my Faves vamp obession, XxX.vicious.angel.XxX, ilovetoreadyea, tempos84578, xoBlazeox I will now refer to ya'll as the "VA" (Vampire Addicts)

I would also like to welcome a new member to the "VA" MedicalDiSaStEr. (Group response "Hello MedicalDiSaStEr"...(Slients greeting)"Hey".."Hi".."Sup"..."Sooo...whacca ya in for?"

Again to my IKK...I adore ya'll and words cannot describe the impact you have left on my life.

Cpov

I watched as her eyes glazed over and we were brought back into the past. _Oh why did she have to remember that day of all days! _Out of all the times we spent together the stolen moments we shared. Her mind choose to open the one memory that still haunts me to this day. I can still feel her blood on my hands, her last words stating her undying love for me as I held her fragile body in my arms and felt her go limp when death came to claim her.

The vision ended and Schuyler looked down and held her stomach were the wound from the swords would be. She glanced up and met my eyes, confusion and pain was written on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it. I mean what was there to say, _'That must have hurt like a bitch'_. No, what could she say, Nothing...she was in shock and I couldn't blame her.

"Schuyler" I began but she stood up from the ground. "I can't...I don't know what just happened and I don't if it was some mind trick or something else...I just can't right now...I have to figure things out...myself" she ended with a sigh. I watched as she walked towards the doors that lead to the school. I have waited this long for her what's a few more days, weeks, or months even as long as I have her in my life I will wait for "Eternity" I whispered the last word. Schuyler stopped in her tracks her hand still holding the door knob as she looked my way. I did not mean for her to hear me I forgot that she was vampire now so her hearing has improved. She gazed one last time at my face before she entered the school. I saw one lonely tear glide down her face but instead of confusion her face held pain but something else, something I knew, something I remember seeing before...Love.

SPOV

I ran down the hall not knowing what time it was and then the bell rang for lunch. I missed two classes, _Oh great the all mighty Charles Force will be pissed, but then again I love pissing him off_ I grinned. I saw Oliver and Seth walking my way laughing about something. "So did you remove New-bee balls when he gave you your stuff back!" Oliver remarked. "Excuse me!" I replied "You gave Conner my things?".

"Hey better his balls than mine" Oliver quipped and Seth was holding his sides from laughing so hard.

"Who's to says I still won't remove your balls" I paused as their laughter stopped aburtly "Besides I can do far worse making sure you TWO stay virgins forever" pointing my finger between the two of them. Just like clockwork Bliss came over and added" You know guys, sex just isn't sex without ALL your equipment". Oliver and Seth gulped hard holding their hands over their groins and me and Bliss cracked up laughing.

"Sooo...Where were you" Bliss added. I was reminded of the vision then and the look on my face must have said it all. "It's OK Hun, We all know Jack can be an ass". I stifled a quite laugh she thought Jack was the cause of my distress so I just played along."Yeah, I just needed to get away for a bit and reflect, ya know since my life is so 'General Hospital' right now" I laughed half-heartily. "Please its more like 'Days of our Life'" Seth said. We all just looked at him completely awe struck. "What? My mom use to watch it" trying to recover. "Sure man we believe you" Oliver said while rolling his eyes. I zoned out while the others kept talking. I didn't know what was going on with Conner or if these dreams, visions,flashbacks or (whatever they were) meant anything but I sure as Hell was going to find out! I must have been really out because the next thing I know my name is being screamed at me.

"Sky...Hello...Earth to Sky" Oliver was waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh sorry" I stumbled out. "I've been yelling at you for over 3 mins...what's for the space out?" Ollie asked. I didn't what to revel the thing with Conner, not yet, not till I knew something solid so I did what girls do best...I redirected or aka lied **(A/N Please no one take offense to this, please remember it is just a story)**. "Oh, I was just thinking what would 'Susan Lucci' do in my situation" referring back to the soap opera scenario. They all laughed the and we began to head to cafeteria to get some lunch. I pulled Oliver to the side "Hey Ollie, do you think you could meet me after school in the Repository after school. There's some research I want to do?" I asked giving him my best innocent look. "Sure thing Sky but stop making that face you look like your trying to take a dump" he made a face I suppose was to be of mine but it was a combination of someone trying hard to figure out a hard math problem while holding their breath. I laughed and hit him in the arm. "Ow, that hurt!" rubbing his arm he said "Note to self never insult a hormonal woman!" I glared at him as he took a step back holding his hands out front palms up as though surrendering to the cops showing he hand no weapons. I laughed, he was just to amusing for his own good. I couldn't stay mad at him. So it was set! Today I will go to the Repository and with the help of Oliver (who has no clue who or what we're looking for) I will find any and everything there is to know on one Mr. Conner Langley.

AN: Sorry this was a short chapter and I wont give any lame excuses but I will work hard to make the next one longer and better! Please read and review! Your review does help me update faster. And thanks for all the the Love people! Remember Reveiew!!


	10. Sweet Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue bloods but I do own a broken dishwasher, broken fish lamp (have no idea why I have the thing) and some other broken stuff I will eventually get around to fixing one day or either throw then out. But alas I am you classic case pack rat.**

**N-E-Ways to my VA's ya'll are awesome you guys give me more energy & vitamins than a dose of V8 LOL...I know lame!**

**To my IKK hugs and air kisses all around**

**This chapter is short but I will get into explaining more on Conner and Sky's past together I promise Please remember to review!**

JPOV

What did he mean I didn't know Schuyler? I know her better than he does! She's unbelievably smart, funny, she's more than attractive she's intoxicating. I can still smell her on me, taste her on my lips, feel her against my body. Oh yes! I know her more than he can imagine! And I plan on keeping it that way!

I went on to my classes wracking my brains from were we have meet before. I know he's one of us, a blueblood, and from my scattered memories he's one of power and many of our people fear him. I didn't like the idea of his fixation on Schuyler. _He's dangerous! Schuyler could get hurt and the baby could get hurt!_ That's how I came to rationalize my thoughts by the time lunch came around (why I didn't want Schuyler around him). I walked toward the cafeteria scanning the area taking a sigh of relief to find Schuyler sitting with her friends and not Conner.

Schuyler's eyes meet mine for mere seconds then flashed to the front of the line and hardened with what looked like jealousy. I glanced over and saw my sister Mimi talking to none other than evil itself...Conner Langley.

MPOV

I saw that this new guy had a thing for the little half breed. _Why on earth do all the guys around here act like their smoking crack or something when it comes to her? I mean she isn't even that pretty!_ _Well maybe if I flirt with him Jack will be jealous and go back to being my old jack or if nothing else maybe he will give up on his silly little daydreams, either way I win._

"So Conner met anyone worth your while here?" I said seductively

"Yes as a matter of fact I believe I have" he said glancing at Schuyler. I had to hold back the vomit in my throat.

"I wouldn't waste your time on her" I said bitterly "She's a slut ya know...she's already pregeant and doesn't even know who the father is" I ranted.

"Really" Conner replied raising a eyebrow but his voice sounded unimpressed by this piece of news as if it didn't matter looking over my shoulder at something staring harshly.

"If I was you I would test the waters if you know what I mean" I said leaning my body against him so he could feel my breast against his chest. I saw Schuyler send death stares my way Ha I not only took Jack but I will take him from you two half breed slut.

Conner pushed me away rather hard I must say and looked at me with a wicked glint in his eyes "You know Kimi is it...when I 'test the waters' as you put it I like to dive right in...I love to surround myself in depth...I cant stand to wallow around in the swallows...If YOU know what I mean" He smiled a wicked grin "So go grab your groupies I believe the kiddie pools are over there" he pointed to the table where all my freiend/fans where waiting for me. I was angry now! No one has ever talked to me like that no one! He turned to leave and I grabbed his arm stopping him there was No way in hell anyone was going to talk to me like that!

I looked him straight in the eye "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU ARE SPEAKING TO!" I yealled

Instead of running away scarred he surprised me. He came closer! He was only a few inches from my face and I was actually scarred. I have never been scared before his voice didn't give away any emotion he barely spoke above a whisper but I heard every word.

"Yes I do know you Azrael, As you know me...Remember That...Always remember that" with that said he left and sat at a table by himself to eat his lunch. Suddenly I did remember him and I was such a fool to piss him off. He could easily killed me only using his pinkie finger. Oh that would look lovely on a tombstone 'MiMi Force/Great Warrior/Trusted Blueblood/ Death by pinkie f'inger'

Jack appeared by my side and grabbed my hand "Are you OK" he asked looking me over to see if I had any injuries. His emerald eyes held love and concern for me and my worries were gone as long as I have Jack I will be fine.

"I am now" I responded. He nodded his head as he grabbed my tray of food. We headed to our table and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack giving Conner 'go to hell looks' I knew my plan would work at least in some someway at least Jack is with me and concerned about me and not that little whore.

My head starting hurting like I just been hit with a jackhammer to the temple then a voice entered my head _**Don't ever call her that again...better yet don't even dare to think of her again or I will kill you**_ I glanced around and saw Conner staring at me he sent me that message. He is more powerful than I remember. "OK" I said. and my head went back to normal. Jack looked at me confused. I just played it off by shrugging and smiled "Answering one of my own questions"

SPOV

I was laughing with the others when Jack came in. His green eyes penetrating mine he looked relieved for some reason I had to break from the intense stare that's when I noticed Conner. He was talking to Mimi. I could have jumped over that table and riped her apart. _Wait...what I have no feelings for him...No I don't...isn't she Suppose to be bonded? What the Hell is with her does she have throw herself on every blueblood with a dick?...She better stay away from Conner...What did I just say? Am I...J.Jealous?_

I watched as Mimi stroked her body against his saying "If I was you I would test the waters if you know what I mean" I wanted to rip her throat out well that answers that question _yes sky your jealous_. Great now I'm answering myself _I wonder if they make prozact for vampires?_I was surprised by what he did next. He pushed Mimi away (not softly I might add) and responded with "You know Kimi is it...when I 'test the waters' as you put it I like to dive right in...I love to surround myself in depth...I cant stand to wallow around in the swallows...If YOU know what I mean". By that time I was laughing so hard my sides hurt the guys at the table looked at me like I had three heads. I missed the rest of Conner's and Mimi's conversation but when I looked over Conner was walking to a table to eat by himself and Mimi well she looked absolutely frieghitengd and that made me wonder. What could make the Angel of Death feel fear...well apparently Conner.

I looked over at Conner and smiled at him to let him know I truly appreciated him sticking up for me. The thought I love you escaped my brain while I was looking at him but for the tiniest of seconds I swear I heard I love you more in my head while our eyes were locked. I quickly looked away breaking from his gaze..._Where is the Prozac bottle when you need it!_


	11. The River Flows Frozen

**Disclaimer: I still don't own bluebloods but I do own a really cute pair of black heals that hurt your feet but their just too darn cute to throw out :)**

**N-E-Ways...To my IKK I miss each and everyone of you. Thinking of you always so make me proud :)**

**HEY!!Where my "VA's" at? Vamp obession is the only one I hear from these days so since sometime I cant make meetings cause I'm stuck at other ones (ya'll know the ones AA, DA, SA, any A I'm there) SO...Vamp Obession is now Vice President of the VA's! YEAHHHHHHHH...OH and just kidding about those meetings in cause some didn't get the joke. I don't want to go off & offend any body...OK Awkward...So on with the next chapter**

SPOV

Finally the last bell rang...school was over with. I proceed to gather my things and cram them into my backpack. Two black expensive shoes (size eleven) were standing to the side of my backpack, I internally groaned. I knew who they belonged to. Without looking up, I zipped my pack closed. "What do you want Jack?"

"I'm taking you home". It wasn't a question or a request, it was a statement. I was pissed but covered my anger with sarcasm "Sorry Jackie Boy, but I'm studying with Oliver...Ooh, I know why don't you escort someone who actually whats your company!Hum...Like I don't know..maybe MIMI?. I started walking out of class and saw Oliver and Seth leaning against the lockers waiting for me. Jack grabbed my arm jerking me towards him, my backpack fell to the floor with a loud thud, the contents inside scattering across the hall. "What the Hell Jack, Let Go! Your Hurting Me!" I yelled. Oliver and Seth looked furious and started walking over.

"Let her go Jack!" Oliver grimaced. Jack didn't look like Jack anymore. He was so angry, hate radiated off of his body. This is not Jack! This is Abbadon the Angel of Destruction! "Stay out of this Oliver! This is between me and Sky!" he hissed. Oliver backed up some, but not much, he knew Jack could kill him but he wasn't going to leave me. I could feel his grip on my arm getting stronger and even though I am stronger than normal, I'm pretty sure there will be a bruise there tomorrow.

"You're coming home with me...NOW!" He started pulling me towards the entrance of the school. I heard rounds of 'Stop' and 'No' coming from Oliver and Seth but Abbadon just was faster. I felt him start pick up speed but stopped mid-step causing me to slam right into his back. I glanced around him (cause he was blocking my view of why he stopped) and there stood an angel...good itself...Conner Langley. His face was livid. Jack's grip tightened on my arm and my face scrunched in pain before I knew it my face hit the floor. All I saw was black. I was swept back into the past again.

_Vision_

I was sitting on a rectangular wooden bench cushioned in a deep blue plush material. The wood feet curved out front, deep lines carved down each leg ending at a spiral claw. In front of me sat an enormous oval shape mirror. It was embroider with golden ivy, silver roses, and emerald stems and thorns.The four poster double king size bed behind me was done much the same way. Gold and silver ivy and roses, emerald stems and thorns all encircling the bed frame and posters. The comforter and sheets were a dark blue silk (the color of his eyes).The room was a thick mahogany wood (the shade of his hair) arching to the ceiling. A herculean size bear skin rug lay from the foot of the bed stretching under vanity...to bench which I sit. It's fur was soft yet slightly pickling my bare feet, the color a rustic chocolate brown, the bears head was still attached, mouth open in mid-roar..._fighting till thee's very end of death_...I thought. I admire the bear. My people honor those of courage, strength, bravery, but most above all...Honesty, not only honesty with others but also with thyself (the truest of all honesty and most respected).

I sat (a lady in waiting was brushing every strand of my dark flowing hair till it was smooth and straight as silk) staring at my reflection I saw a pale melancholy girl peering back at me. I dismissed the lady in waiting of her duties for the evening with pay. I was tired, and in much need of time alone, without the constance presence of others. I locked the massive wooden door after she retreated and looked one last time at the woman the mirror. I dressed as the king wished. I wore only an thin elegant red cloth that covered my lower regions. The thick french-braided satin ribbon (with tassels at the ends) was the only thing that held the cloth in place tied in a bow just below my hips on both sides. The red floor length robe was made of sheer. The only way my body stayed covered in the sheer fabric was when I tied the red silk ribbon around my stomach. Even then the robe exposed an open V shape front line showing trails of my skin from navel to neck but the sheer fabric covering the rest left little not to see.

Every detail of my body could be seen, my breast, my curves, my scars, my freckles. I sighed as I headed for the balcony. I gazed across the countryside in complete awe. The timeless mounds of hills an endless green, the ageless beauty of the lakes and oceans, the enchanting aroma of the growing wildflowers. I inhaled a deep breath then realized the smell was him. He was all things I love and hold dear to my heart. Honesty (I was being honest with thyself) I always knew...but denied my feelings because I had a duty. I was a lady and my people needed me. But doth I also have a duty to thyself, as a women. Not many can say they know how it feels to love...to really feel true love. When thy love tis' away thy heart pains until their return yet when they are near thy aches to have more of them, as if not complete. Loving him is though as breathing...there is no way one can stop...why would thy stop? He is thy home, He is where thy belong!

The full moon was glazed over with a grayish-blue tint. Clouds drifted by but the moon always remained visible. Glistening stars blanketed the midnight sky. Gazing towards the heavens I exhaled the breath I was holding in, the ancient forgotten words rolled off my tongue "_ad-/φari-jūn_".

His voice did not startle me when he spoke "Thy has seen unimaginable accounts of exquisite beauty My-Lady...but only one overshadows them all". I smiled and urged him to go on "Which is Sir Knight?" His smiled so innocent as if it was the most obvious answer. His eyes held mine showing all truth as he said "Thee Mi-Lady, Thee". A tear glided down my cheek he caught the tear but left his hand on my face. We never spoke for mere words could never truly explain the bond we shared. He was first to gain composure. He smiled wickedly and asked "Mi-Lady, Thee are very aware not to be left unattended" He jested. I was not amused "What art thou going to do...Punish me?...Take thy to the dungeon's and chain thy to a wall?". I questioned turning to head back to my bed chambers. He caught my waist and swiftly swung me around making me face him...the one I love. He pressed my body to his so no space was left between us. Before I knew it my back was up against the balcony wall, he had both my hands pinned above my head using only one of his. He kissed my neck sending shivers throughout my entire body. I could feel my cloth getting moist just by the feel of his lips on my neck. He purred against my skin "No Mi-Lady...This wall will do just nicely" with that said, he removed his lips only to gaze at me. His eyes locked with mine then worked their way down lingering on my body, absorbing every inch as though he was painting a mental image to stay placed for eternity.

His smile graced his angelic face and he kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss hungrily, I felt incomplete as if missing something...I was missing him. His mouth went south planting light kisses on my neck, I leaned my head down nibbling on his ear lobe. He loosened the ribbon around my waist and eagerly attacked my breast. My hands still above my head I was getting more heated as he moved my breast in his mouth, suckling and biting, then licking and flipping my nipple with his tongue. My loud moan was pleasure to his ears. He released my hands and instantly one flew to his hair at the back of his head the other clung to his broad back. I needed to feel him...All of him. Barely above a whisper I gasped "I need you" he stopped teasing my breast looking in my eyes searching for what I wanted...and there he found it...I needed him. His eyes never left mine as he came closer to my mouth and are lips crashed together. I immediately undid the string ties to the front of his brown pants and let them drop to his knees. I placed my hand on his hard erected member and stroked it lightly up and down at first then roughly. Passion and need toke hold, and our bodies complied by their wishes.

He groaned in my mouth and it please me so that I gave him such pleasure. He slide his hand to my cloth which was now soaked and untied the strings. The cloth fell to the floor his fingers rubbed my womanhood and I moaned. He pushed me up the wall then slide me down on top of his manhood. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my back pressed hard against the balcony wall. My hands dug in his back leaving nails marks as he pounded and thrust into me, deeper and harder each time. Only when he is inside me do I fell complete. Only then am I full-filled. With one final thrust we orgasmed and felt the incredible ecstasy. I heard cries in the distance of men yelling 'Lanceolot' looking for the man. He picked a single white rose (knowing those are my favorite) gave me the rose with a chaste kiss "Mi-Lady thy will love thee...for all eternity" and with that my lover climbed down the balcony and was gone. I was left once again staring at the countryside and all beauty that I love and will always love for all eternity.

**BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...**

I awoke in a white room. The bright fluorescent lights blinded my vision and my eyes begin to water. I had been unconscious for nine days now. Immediately tears starting falling freely down my face as realization hit where I was, what happened, and why I felt an empty hole inside of me...where my baby should be. That's when I noticed I was not alone, crowded in the small little room at Dr. Pat's office was DR. Pat (OF Course), Bliss, Oliver, Seth, my Grandfather, and to the side stood Jack and Charles Force. Charles looked smug, he put on an act of sadness but he was internally thrilled and I hated him for it!.

Dr.Pat checked me over, and assured everyone I would be fine and be able to carry children in the future. She advised the lack of blood I was consuming added with a combonition of stress was the cause for my miscarriage. My trance like state was broke when Dr.Pat's grief-stricken voice said "He was much bigger than I expected... while you were in your unconscious state your grandfather had advised to have him creameted".

She then handed over a mahogany flask, a silver heart in middle left blank so to be engraved. I thanked her. I took the flask in my hands "A boy...you're sure it was a boy? I questioned. Dr.Pat smiled and stated "Positive, there was no doubt"

My Grandfather came and sat down by me cradling my hands which caressed the flask in my own shaking hands. "My sweet darling granddaughter, please don't be angry with me...time was passing and a decision had to be made...you weren't waking up, and since the father is unknown, I made the only one that seemed right, I had him creamated" he sobbed. His tear stained faced searched mine for forgiveness he said "I did this, So...You...can have the option to scatter his ashes or bury his remains...A Mother's choice for her son". I was weeping along with him, throwing one arm around him (the other clung the flask to my chest for dear life) I whimpered "Thank you Grandfather, if not for you...I would have never been able to hold him...Thank you". I was falling apart.

Holding the flask, holding my child, a name came to me "Lance" I confessed.

"His name is Lance Van Alen" I proclaimed proudly. I started bawling again repeating the words "My baby...My sweet innocent _'genti-'_".

My grandfather and Charles stiffened at these words but I wasn't paying attention, actually I was lost in the black hole that consumed me. Charles had tried to ask me where I learned that language but grandfather scolded him, telling him this not the time nor the place. The rest was bits and pieces of words or sentence's, voice's saying 'how sorry they were', 'what they could do, 'if I needed anything'. I thought about that (what I need) my mind snapped, screaming..._**What I need is to be alone, I need this damn hole inside to go away...the pain to go away! To stop...Please make it all stop...**_

"Please Leave" I asked politely. Everyone understood and gave me their goodbyes and said they will call and/or come by and visit me. As soon as everyone was gone I asked Dr.Pat for no visitors. They could leave notes or letters but no visits until I was ready. I just wanted to be alone. She understood and said she would do what she could.

After a couple of hours Dr.Pat came in to check on me and see how my pain was. The only pain I felt was something no drug could cure. She told me that all visits were forbidden and any communication was to be done by notes or letters absolutely not calls. I smiled and thanked her, she really is a sweet person. "Oh before I forget, a gentleman stopped by eariler, but with the new restrictions, he left this for you". She then handed me a simple white rose tied with a blue ribbon. The note card attached had three eloquently scripted words written "For All Eternity".

"Hey Dr.Pat ...about those restrictions?...The gentleman who left this rose...He can visit" . The drugs started to work and I felt sleepy. My body drifted towards the bed I snuglled the flask and rose to my heart. I heard the door clicked closed as Dr.Pat left and I drifted off into a deep sleep evidently due to the drugs.

**A/N: OK can anyone their past now? sorry for the whole baby thing it just kinda happened. Please don't hate me (Puppy Eyes) And to anyone out there who has lost a child I am deeply truly sorry if this opened old wounds but fyi before hate mail I also know how it is to lose a baby (two to be precise). **

**N-E-Ways the launguage is celtic so here goes the translations:  
"ad-/φari-jūn" means beautiful  
"genti-" means child**


	12. In my Arms

**Disclaimer: I don't own blue bloods. Kay said. Done. Over With. I decided to replace the chapters with song titles so check them out the only ones that aren't songs are chapters 6 and 9 (OMG 69..I have such a wrong mind..and no that wasn't on purpose either LOL)**

**N-E-Ways...VA's...Zup's My Homie G-strings...Kayla you are so close! (I guess that is why you are the Vice Pres.) But I must say, I'm actually a little surprised you haven't put it together yet (Tsk, Tsk) J/K. I hope this chapter clears up some things.**

**A special thank you to vampireprincess09 for your review so this one goes out for you.**

**To my beloved _IKK_..."All for One...And...One for All"**

LPOV(Lawrence) **I know threw ya there** :)

"Don't tell me to calm down" Charles ranted "How does she know that language? Do you know what this means!". He was now screaming at the top of his lungs. We were in the study at my house. _Come to think of it Charles hasn't been here since_...I stopped my thoughts from going farther.

"Stop all your shouting Charles! Sit down have some brandy and we will talk about this...calmly". I went to the black leather armchair seated by the fireplace. The brandy was already waiting, placed on the table, next to the arm chair. I poured two glasses but left one on the table. As I began to strike the match for my cigar Charles spoke "It cannot be true...It just cannot be...Reincarnation?...It only happens with blue bloods" He took a deep sip of his brandy then continued "It is not meant for Mankind". I puffed my cigar while my own thoughts were in a state of panic..._what if she remembers...remembers all! What if their bond is as strong as it was then...What if their bond this time is stronger?...Their powers together would be..._I was brought back when Charles said "This could mean that half-bloods could be any reincarnated soul" with disgust in his voice.

My voice stayed calm, though my tone was a little louder than normal "That.Wont.Happen!...You don't know...you weren't there". Charles took another gulp and finished his brandy while fidgeting with the empty glass in his hands. He looked at me "But you were" he stated flatly.

"Yes...I was...as was Allegra."Charles already new this but still looked a little ill, as he poured himself another full glass of brandy. I sighed and continued. "In the older times ocussially , but rarely, only one twin makes it...only Gabriel made it." I let him absorb this as he took a swig of his drink. Puffing my cigar I began again "It was during the Authurian times. I was known as Sir Gawain a knight at the round table. King Arthur was real , he was human as was Queen Guinevere, Arthur was a noble king, fierce but kind, his reign would have set an great example...but because of Lancelot we had to make a part of history...a legend. Lancelot was a blue blood, as was I, and one other knight, Galahad, also known as Allegra or Gabriele, which in that time was Lancelot's son. .'Our community' better known Lancelot as "Azazel". Azazel has a reputation for good reason, he just lost his way. But still Lancelot raised a good son in Galahad. He was raised to be noble and true to human and fallen ways and Lancelot not only taught him truth, bravery, courage, but honesty to others but also to oneself.

Charles was growing impatient "I know all this" he groaned. But he didn't know...

**_Flashback_**

_He sat there. He just sat there blank, no emotion present on his face, his eyes coal black, he was no more. He was now as dead __as she. His hands still gripping tight to her now cold body. The red blood flowing from her as if it were mere water. It was now __that myself and Galahad realized the depth of their union. The bond they shared was the same and just as strong as those of us __'Fallen'. 'God's is Love' and we just witnessed the greatest of all love. Sacrificing oneself for the sake of another. It was then, that we witnessed __what love truely was, through another eyes and the horror of losing it. For we would get our loves back but Lancelot would not. _

_She was gone. Never to return. We would not fight Lancelot even if ordered. _

_The king knelt beside his wife sobbing. Then as if nothing happened he stopped "Guards remove the prisoner and execute him". _

_I was shocked. "Your Highness, Please let Lancelot say goodbye to thine love". The king was angry" Love, Love...She is Thy __Love NOT Lancelot's!". Lancelot stood "**NO! SHE NEVER LOVED THEE! SHE WAS MADE FOR THY AND THY **__**ALONE**". The King was outraged "**GUARDS...KILL HIM**!" and so the fight began. _

_Lancelot jumped over first knights head __his hands landing on the guards shoulders looking like he was doing a hand stand in the air. Lancelot twisted the guards head making it face __the opposite direction. Quickly dismounting he swept the next knights feet from under him and trust his hand in the guards __chest pulling his beating heart out placing it in front of his eyes before he died. The rest of the guards ran from the room not __wanting to combat with Lancelot. _

_The king stumbled back his legs gave way as he reached the stairs and he collapsed on them __his eyes wide with fear and doubt "W..What Are Thee?" he managed to ask. _

_"I am what thee fear worst your Highness...I am a __man who lost thy love by Your Hands" _

_It was then that we intervened "Lancelot...Think about what thee are doing" I pleaded with him. "Think...I cannot think..I can only feel...and all I feel is pain". Lancelot fell to his knees and began to cry. In all my existence I have never seen Azazel cry. Galahad knelt beside him "Father...Thou art the best man thy know...do not let anger get to thee...Mi-Lady would have not wanted thy anger... only thy love". Lancelot hugged Galahad "Thank you my son...Thee **ART **the greatest man and son thy know...Remember what I have taught thee...Stay true to thyself son...I love thee". Lancelot rose from where he knelt and went over to where Mi-Lady Guinevere laid-ed. He gently picked her up, softly he kissed her fore head. He turned heading for the door. The king choose this time to speak "Where are you taking my wife". Lancelot turned pain pouring from him. "To be where true beauty belongs...Avalon". He used one leg and kicked the massive wooden oak doors open disappearing into the dark with Guinevere_ _in his arms._

_**End of Flashback**_

"The girl...How can she be...be..._Guinevere_?" Charles asked the question to me but more to himself.

I took a sip of my wine then answered truthfully "Avalon"

CPOV (Conner)

I was allowed to visit Schuyler now but only me?Why just me?. I wondered about that while I was waiting for her to wake up. I was reading some Tabloid magazine headline 'Oops she did it again: Brittany caught commando'.

"Hey" the sweetest groggy voice I ever heard said.

"Hi your self 'Sleeping Beauty' you've been out so long I thought I was gonna have to pull a 'Prince Charming' to break you from the evil spell they call Demerol" I laughed.

She slightly glared then a small smile formed on her face "Like 'Prince Charming' would read over-the-counter porn".

Oh-ch! Yep should of seen that one coming Dumb ass..

"Touche" I smiled crookedly

We sat there quietly for a while she always had this mahogany flask with her. She never let go of the thing. I sat watching her eat fruit for breakfast. The flask was in her lap her hand always on top of it. I was curious, I wanted to know, so I asked "Sky what's the flask about?".

She was about to take a bite of strawberry but the fork dropped from her hands and hit the tray. I jumped and ran to her saying I was 'sorry' and 'nevermind'. She pulled me closer and cried. I held her till she had no more tears but she was still sobbing. She soon settled down and told me that the flask was the ashes of her son.

"What are you going to do with him?" I asked stupidly mentally hitting myself in the head.

Her tone was casual but distant as if somewhere far off "I don't know...I have some thoughts but then I don't want to be apart from him...I do know how I want his name engraved on the flask..." She trailed off lost in her thoughts again.

"Well, How do you want it done? and you never did tell his name" I teased her.

She smiled then the lightest pink blush spread on her cheeks. She was so beautiful, sweet, kind, innocent...her voice brought me back from my mind complimenting her.

"In old English" she said then started eating her fruit again.

"What will it say?...If you don't want to talk any more I understand..." She cut me off "I had to finish chewing first idiot" She smiled and continued "It will say Lance Van Alen but underneath will read 'φrija-elV- tu-moksu'." I sat there stunned.

"Does that mean anything to you, the name and words?" I asked hopefully.

She shrugged and had that far off look in her eyes again "It was in a dream I had...I know its important to me...I know what the words means and I know the name is of someone I loved more than life itself. It felt right." She finished dropping the subject.

We just sat there the rest of the day watching bad TV until the nurse came in to give her the usual dose of 'happy' shot which also means she'll be asleep in 20 minutes but visting hours are over by then so I guess it's good timing. I left the room so Schuyler could have her 'private time' getting her shot. The nurse came out so I went back in.

Her eyes were already glazed over and she had this big goofy grin on her face. "Did they up your dosage?" I playfully asked while I sat on her bed facing her. She closed the distance between us "Conner...are these things I see real, made-up, or are they me as my mother?" she asked hesitantly.

I looked her straight in the eye "They are real and it is you...not Gabrielle" I sighed "That is the only past-life you lived...you were.." She stopped me by pressing her lips to mine. It was a gentle kiss filled with love and hope. Hope for a new beginning

"I remember some but I want to find out the rest on my own...I do know that I love you or at least who you were" she said

"I promise you that I have not changed...I am still that man and I am still in love with you". I kissed her this time with more passion and laid her down on her bed. I had to break the kiss for she needed her rest. I wanted it to go further but not now it had to be perfect. I peered at her perfect face brushing a stray hair behind her ear. She was sleeping now and I knew I had to go but I didn't want to leave her. I softly kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you, For All Eternity, Guinevere Schuyler Van Alen".

I left her room quietly. I walked down the hall opening the door and entering the lobby.

"Hello Conner...We need to talk" he said.

**I know Cliffe...MUHMUHMUH**

**A/N: Any better on who they were?...Remember Now...Review if you want the next chapter...Celtic translation**

**'φrija-elV- tu-moksu' means love loss to soon**


	13. Stricken

**Disclaimer: I still don't own blue bloods**

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner I sorta have writer's block on this story and I had to get my other story out my head so I had been working on that. Again I'm sorry I will try to not neglect this story :). I will tell ya'll it will be coming to a close soon so if you have any questions that want answered in the next chapters review and tell me what you want to know so I can work it in.**

**To IKK my muse it seems without ya'll I have lost my creativity and I cant wait till we are reunited **

_previously_

_I left her room quietly. I walked down the hall opening the door and entering the lobby._

_"Hello Conner...We need to talk" he said._

JPOV

"Jack what an unpleasant surprise...What can I do for you?" Conner said while smirking

I have been waiting in the lobby till he came from her room. He was the only one she let near her. He was the one to comfort her, to be with her. I tried to hold back the jealousy but it was so strong. I wanted to be the one to comfort her, hold her, grieve for our child...together. It was all my fault! I should have been there for her and the baby but I just made things worse. Now, our child is gone and I have no idea how she is doing.

_Oh how I would love to knock that smirk off his face!_ Conner walked towards me and stopped a few feet away from me "I would love for you try Jack" I was completely confused how did he know what I was thinking. I shook my head trying to get back to why I was here to talk with him.

"How's Schuyler?" I asked stupidly.

"Just peachy...She's dancing around without a care in the world" Conner stated sarcasticlly but then his voice held anger "How the hell do think she is Jack..She's grieving, but she's strong and she making it day by day" he responded.

"With your help no doubt" I added bitterly. He was about to respond but then the sound of his ring-tone sounded

_That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run  
Into the abyss will I run  
I can't let you go  
Yes I am stricken and can't let you go_

Conner didn't take his eyes off me he just flipped opened his phone "Hello". There was a pause while the other person spoke his eyes flickered to fear but he masked it quickly giving away no other emotion. His eyes were hard and boring straight into mine "I'm on my way" he flicked his phone shut and put it away.

He turned and started heading back to where Schuyler was. My breathing hitched _Oh God Schuyler_ I thought _Please let her be OK_. My mind racing on what could have happened. Finally my mouth caught up with my mind "It's Schuyler...Is she OK?"

He stopped at the door with his hand hanging on the knob. He turned ever so slightly looking over his shoulder he sighed "Go Home Jack...This doesn't concern you". My anger rose if it was Schuyler then it does concern me. It happened so fast it was a blur and before I knew it I held him against the wall by his throat. "Schuyler will always concern ME!" I growled out. Conner was livid and before I knew I was thrown on the ground five feet away.

"Schuyler is not YOURS! You Will Stay Away from HER! YOU are the reason she's here! YOU are the one to blame! **STAY AWAY AND LEAVE HER ALONE! IF YOU EVER HURT HER AGAIN...I WILL KILL YOU!**" Conner threw open the doors only to disappear behind them.

I sat there as his words sunk in. He was right. It's all my fault Schuyler is in so much pain and there's nothing I could do to make her pain go away. I would take all her pain on myself if I could. I could feel the anger and guilt rising in me I had to leave before I did something stupid. I left my car and ran the 20 blocks back to the house. I was sweating and my anger was still there but not as much as it was before but the guilt was eating away at my stomach and only getting stronger. I ran up the stairs to my room and locked the door I didn't need Mimi coming in, she would just make things worse. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the water on getting the temperature just right as I stipped out of my dirty clothes throwing them in a pile on the floor. I stopped as I caught a look at myself in the mirror. I didn't recognize who was staring back. The man in the mirrow was not me he was a monster! who hurts and destroys everything he touches. I got in the shower, the hot cascading water over flowed all over my body trying to wash me clean..._but I never will be clean_. I broke down...tears came down falling freely. I cried for all those I hurt. I cried for Schuyler, I cried for myself, I cried for my son..._My son_...who I will never see grow up or hold in my arms. My chest ached from all the pain...words can't even describe. I didn't even realize how long it has been till the water turned ice cold. I slowly got out of the shower drying off lacing on some boxers and went to lay on my bed. I grabbed my remote pressing the button turning the radio on. The music did nothing to drown out the noise in my head but then Believe by Staind came on. The music and words hit me. As the song continued I just laid there staring at nothing..._nothing that's what I am...I am nothing..._The tears came again as I cried myself to sleep.

CPOV (Conner)

I busted threw the doors pissed off about Jack. He hurt my love more and more with each day and I could kill him for it. I will spend the rest of my existence to make her happy and try to repair the damage he caused her. That's when I heard her scream. I ran to her room Dr. Pat hovering over her shaking her lightly trying to get her to wake up. I began to panic. I ran to her bedside wanting to reach out and touch her, hold her and take away all her pain but was afraid I would make whatever was happening worse.

"What's wrong with her?" I barely whispered out afraid my voice would fail.

Dr. Pat looked up at me with worried eyes as she gave the answer I didn't want to hear "I...I don't know?...It's as if she is stuck in her dreamlike state but in this case its more a nightmare...her mind wont let her return". Schuyler moved her body in a fetal position crying. "What can we do?...How do we help her?" I asked hoping she was not going to stay like this, she cant stay like this. Dr.pat just shook her head looking at Schuyler "Only time can tell...I only had one other patient like this..." she trailed off and I knew who she was talking about. I will not lose Schuyler and let her end up like her mother.

Schuyler let out a scream holding her stomach. She was crying again then she spoke "No! Don't take him away from me!". My beautiful angel was stuck in her own hell crying for her son._ The flask_I thought looking around I found it on the floor broken ashes scattered on the floor but there was a little left to save. I picked up the bottom of the broken flask that held what was left of the remains of her son. I asked Dr.Pat to put it some where safe until I could get a replacement for the ashes to go. Schuyler's crying turned to sobs, I could not watch her go through this alone. I climbed in bed with her and held her fragile body tightly to mine. Kissing her forehead I rocked her in my arms. "Shhh...I'm here...It will be alright...Please my love come back to me" I whispered in her ear. She immediately relaxed to my touch and voice and snuggled closer so I just held on tighter.

What seemed like hours had passed with me holding her and she finally began to stir "Conner?" Schuyler asked wearily. I just kept my hold to afraid to let her go, afraid her mind would take over again. "Shhh...I'm here my love...I will always be here...just rest now". She gripped the front of my shirt as if it were holding her down to this world. "Don't leave me...Stay with me" I looked in her eyes swimming with such pain it hurt my chest. "There's no where else I'd rather be" I leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Her grip loosened and she slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

Dr.Pat came in and gave her another transfusion of blood from all the stress and toil she has been through. I suddenly had an idea "Dr.Pat?". She turned relief showing on her face "Yes". I looked at my sleeping angel knowing the pain she was going through at losing someone you love "I have a favor to ask can I use your lab-top?". Dr.Pat was confused by my request but agreed. Once I had the lab-top I searched for what I needed, I found it and I hope Schuyler would be OK about this. I quickly placed my order and had it for express delivery. I gave Dr.Pat her lab-top back and told her a package would arrive and what I needed her to do. She quickly agreed smiling "I can see how much you love her, I see it in the way you look at her, She will need you just keep reminding her of your love...She needs to be loved" she finished brushing her hand across Schuyler's cheek. She left the room as I looked at the beautiful woman I held in my arms. I was so l have lucky to have her and I will spend the rest of my life loving her.

**Remember Review and tell me what you want to know! Sorry this Chapter is short and not one of my best. Sorry ya'll!**


	14. Burned upon my Soul

**I do not own Blue Bloods ****or have any ties to it.**

**IKK...Love you my darlings!**

**Last time on Law or Physics...**

_She left the room as I looked at the beautiful woman I held in my arms. I was so l have lucky to have her and I will spend the rest of my life loving her..._

_Spov_

I awoke to the best feeling in the world, Conner's arm's around me. I sighed snuggling my face in the crock of his neck. I breathed deeply taking to memory the scent of him. _He still smells the same as he did back then..._my mind trailed off. Opening my eyes, his beautiful face glowed in the early morning light. His face, his body, his mind, all of him is painted on heart, burned upon my soul, etched upon my memory (**A:N/lyrics from the Cult's 'Painted on my heart' song)** for all of time.

A piece of Conner's dark hair fell over his eye. My hand seemed to react on it's own, brushing the stray hair away from his angelic face. The corner's of his lips turned up into half smirk as he turned his face towards mine. Opening his blazing blue eyes focusing intently only on me. "Good Morning, My Heart" his voice sent shivers down my spine and I fought the urge to close my eyes and drink him all in.

I saw in his eyes all the love he holds for me...past and present. I see now that past lives are chances to do right again. We are the same person just in different times snd places. We are the ones who have to make right choices and our past lives just show us our past choices. We can learn from the mistakes we made and also what we did right. In my past life (the only one I had) I made the choice for love and I wouldn't change that decision for anything. I felt this connection with Conner more like a pull of gravity. He was my world, my heart, my soul! My eyes started to get unfocused as the memory hit, and I welcomed it.

_Memory_

_We were in a secluded part of the north forest. Tall luscious green trees stood all around. The thick, green lush of the forest surrounded us, we truly were cut off from the rest of the world hidden in our own "Garden of Eden" **(A:N Pic on profile)**. The waterfall that feel into the lagoon in front of us was glorious, filled rich with color._

_I was sitting in Conner's lap as he rested against a tree. My head on his shoulder, my nose was tracing the edge of his neck at the top of his collarbone. He chuckled making my head bob with his laughter. This upset me. I sat up straight "Why are thee laughing?" I questioned hurtfully. His face softened when he realized I was upset. He sighed placing his hands on each side of my face. "Please Thine heart do not be angry" his eyes pleading with me "Thy loves thee, Thine Heart". I placed a chaste kiss on his lips responding "Thy loves thee, Thine Soul". Conner kissed me passionately..._

_End of Memory_

I was brought out of the memory still gazing into my lover's eyes. Smiling sweetly I placed a chaste kiss on his lips. My voice conveyed all the love and passion I hold for this man "Good Morning, My Soul". Conner's eyes lit up with understanding as his lips crasehed on mime. Our tongues fought for dominance. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke us from our kiss.

Dr.Pat stood there looking gloom with a package in her hand. She walked over to Conner and handed him the package. He took it his face pained. Dr Pat left without even looking in my direction. Conner pulled me into his lap and sat the package on mime. I looked down at not knowing what to do. Conner's fingers brushed along my cheek. He took a deep breath "Sky" I turned to look at him. He was watching me closely "The Flask with Lance..." he trailed off. I started to panic. Conner saw this and soothed me "Shhh Sky, it's OK". As soon as my breathing was under control he continued. "Well, the flask was broken and most of his ashes were lost" I started to sob. "But" he interjected. My head snapped up "But?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled "But, I had Dr.Pat keep save what was saveable until I had a replacement. He jestered toward the box. I tore open the package desperate to be reunited with my son. Inside the box was a stunning amulet. It was a blue crystal vile.as long as my finger. A long thick silver chain held the vile in place. My eyes started to water as I read the insription on the vile. It was the same that was on the flask.

I looked into Conner's deep blue eyes knowing this is where I was suppose to be. I placed the necklace over my head holding the vile in my hand against my chest. I touched his face with my free hand and recited the words every blue-blood knew.

"I give my heart and soul to you...In this life and the next".

His face displayed utter joy. He knew I could not live without him. He recited the finishing words to bond our souls for this life and hopefully for all eternity. He placed a sweet kiss on my lips. Pulling away only a few inches, our noses were touching as he peered lovingly into my eyes. His voice held nothing but adoration and love, "I give my heart and soul to you...In this life and the next".

And so we start our life together bonded. He is my husband and I am now his wife. We will handle anything that comes our way and we will make it through because we have each other. For All Eternity.

**The End.**


End file.
